Quelle heure est il au paradis ?
by Spero Patronum
Summary: La vie de la génération Maraudeurs du mariage des Potter... A leur fin. Fic écrite par Neko-Oh et Tilicho Réponse aux reviews !
1. L'Education Sentimentale

Titre : Quelle heure est-il au paradis ?  
  
Auteur : Spero Patronum (On est deux ! Spero est Neko-Chan, et Patronum est Tilicho :o))  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : le_potager@hotmail.com (Vous pouvez rire.)  
  
Avertissements : On est donc deux tarées qui se sont rencontrées d'abord sur le net, puis dans la vie vraie du réelle de la réalité vraie :o) On a décidé d'écrire cette fic à deux... Et voilà !  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter.  
  
Remerciements : Merci à Baka Hime et aux parents qui ont du supporter nos imbécilités et nos lectures à répétition de nos dialogues forts stupides :o) Merci également aux tartines du petit déjeuner qui ont assisté au carnage.  
  
Résumé général : La vie de la génération Maraudeurs du mariage des Potter... A leur fin.  
  
Disclaimer : Quasiment tous les personnages y zappartiennent à JK Rowling et pas à nous (Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut de Sirius ??? Y'a de l'abus), et pis même qu'on gagne pas d'argent, sauf si vous vous montrez très intelligents et que vous décidez de nous léguer tous vos biens... A vous de décider.  
  
***  


  


Chapitre 1.  
L'Education Sentimentale.  


  
La musique venait résonner à ses oreilles, avec ses accords criards et son rythme rapide. Assourdissante, elle s'insinua dans ses pensées, créant un chaos indescriptible auquel les bièraubeurres qu'il avait ingurgitées durant la soirée contribuait largement.  
Il prit sa tête lourde entre ses mains.  
- La paix marmonna-t-il, la paix   
Tout venait mourir en pénibles échos dans son esprit désabusé, pas tout à fait sobre, mais pas tout à fait ivre.  
Néanmoins, il réussit à distinguer devant lui une silhouette inclinée, les deux mains sur les hanches. Deux yeux noirs brillèrent avec une lueur à la fois furibonde et amusée.  
- Alors, Mr. Black, on perd ses moyens ? Il n'est qu'une heure du matin. La fête n'est pas encore terminée.   
Il sourit en détaillant la personne qui le dardait de son index pointé sur son torse.  
- Je me recharge, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Oh, vraiment ? Mr. Black se recharge ? Il faut croire que je ne parviens pas à donner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'énergie au cavalier désiré ?  
Sirius rougit et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. Les traits fins, les hanches d'une rondeur douce, des longs cheveux châtain tout en boucles Un bustier blanc, à la découpe simple, harmonieuse et épurée, parfois souligné de quelques perles.  
- Hoho ! railla-t-elle. Le cavalier s'intéresse, maintenant ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu sais très bien que  
Mais une claque monumentale dans son dos l'interrompit brusquement.  
- Un peu de galanterie, jeune Black ! S'il te plaît, elle est notre invitée ! déclara James Potter.  
- Contrairement à certains, elle vient d'une bonne famille ! lança Remus Lupin. Si ses ô combien respectables parents savaient qui elle fréquentait....  
- Je ne fréquente personne, rectifia la jeune fille en riant.  
James ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Peuh ! fit-il, et les geeeeeeens autour ? Ils sont là pourquoi ?  
- Potter, tu as bu, mon grand, répliqua Remus.  
- Un peu de jus de citrouille, il est vrai, mais l'erreur est humaine.  
- Fort heureusement ! Sinon les Maraudeurs ne seraient pas humains.  
Sirius prit la main de la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats et l'entraîna à travers la fête.  
- Viens, on ne peut pas discuter avec ceux-la dans les pattes.  
- Quoi ? Déjà ? feignirent de s'étonner James et Remus.  
Sirius les fusilla du regard. Ils reculèrent prudemment, les paumes des mains en avant.  
- Non, remarque tu fais ce que tu veux, mon grand, tu es majeur  
- Et vacciné !  
- Tu as bien fait ton rappel contre le tétanos, rasure-moi ?  
- Jaaaaaaaaaaames, commença Sirius.  
- Voui ?  
- Ne laisse pas TA mariée s'amuser seule avec tes copains, c'est malpoli et dangereux. Et pis  
- Voui ?  
- BARRE-TOI OU JE T'ETRIPE !  
- Ca marche mon ange !  
- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et  
- Mon ange ! s'écria James avant de courir prestement rejoindre sa dulcinée.  
  


*  


  
- Je suis désolé, ça les prend toujours au mauvais moment et  
Elle sourit, serra ses doigts contre les siens tandis qu'il tentait de se justifier.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
Le regard de Sirius se posa sur ses boucles claires, sur ses lèvres pleines. Il s'arrêta doucement, se pencha un peu vers son visage.  
- Je  
Elle plaça son index sur la bouche du jeune homme.  
- Chut ne dis rien, il n'y a pas besoin de mots il n'y a même pas besoin de dire je t'aime  
Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle et approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec un lent plaisir, presque delectable.  
Maintenant, il sentait son souffle, si proche. Si proche  
Ne penser qu'à elle. L'aimer, tout simplement. Sans besoin aucun de raisons, de justifications Simplement parce que c'était elle.  
Au moment où le souffle était le plus proche de tout, un vacarme retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter d'un coup les deux jeunes gens.  
- BLACK ! MON AMI ! Je te cherchais !  
Sirius résistait à la tentation d'étrangler violemment Peter Pettigrow qui gambadait vers lui.  
- Ah ? je te dérange ? interrogea Peter, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Je te laisse deviner, prononça amèrement Sirius, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.  
La pression entre elle et lui s'était relâchée, mais elle était encore tout près et il l'entendait aisément pouffer de rire.  
- J'y crois pas ! Black, t'étais encore avec une fille ?  
Le rire s'évanouit à l'évocation du " encore ".  
- Roh, je le crois pas, Peter t'es encore tout seul ? rétorqua le concerné avec un agacement non feint.  
- Justement, j'avais besoin d'un renseignement Un conseil, plutôt. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tapé dans l'il de Lily  
- J'hallucine ! Peter, moins tu as bu, pire tu es ! (" Yoda a parlé ! " ajouta la compagne de Sirius d'un air ravi)  
- Hum ?  
- Aujourd'hui, cher ami Queudver, nous sommes réuni pour le MARIAGE de James et Lily, capito ? Maintenant, laisse-nous en paix, pitié !  
- Mais t'as pas honte, dis ? Comment peux-tu serrer une jeune femme prude et innocente (" Eh ! " s'indigna la jeune femme en question)  
- Peter  
- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? As-tu pensé à Alice, Flora, Dan, Noémie, Faustine, Aurélia, Véronique, Catherine, Alexandra, Sarra, Héloïse, Béatrice, Martine, Samantha, Emily, Marine, Charlotte, Aurore, Jojo  
- QUI ?!  
- Ton lapin rose, andouille. Tiffany, Audrey, Laure, Marie, Fanny, Aish, Anne, Lou, Micheline – une erreur de parcours, celle-là – , Barbara, Virginie, Miranda, Nina, Rebecca, Marie-Jo, Camille, Alizée, Lucille, Perrine, Mélanie, Isa, Zoé, Liv, Magalie, Lizzie, Hélène, Julie, Pauline, Julia, Lena, Céline, Vanessa, Nuria, Tiphaine, Narcisse, Annie, Connie, Regina, Floriane, Claire, Justine, Erya, Marion, Luce, Sandra, Léone, Chloé, Mathilde !  
- Elles méritent de trouver des hommes à leur hauteur  
- Et Pierre-Etienne, tu y as pensé, un peu ?  
Sirius ne réalisa pas immédiatement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de cogitation, il s'écria :  
- Espèce d'ignoble pervers ! Tu as toujours rêvé de nous voir ensemble mais  
- Mais ?  
- MERCI BIEN JE TE LE LAISSE ! Et si tu le veux pas, c'est pareil.  
- C'est gentil de te sacrifier mais tu peux  
Un regard d'iceberg dissuada Peter de continuer sa phrase. Fier de sa performance, ce dernier tourna les talons et s'exclama en se dirigeant vers le banquet :  
- Lily te cherche ! je vais aller la voir d'ailleurs !  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers une jeune femme aussi froide que la neige.  
- Et bien tu n'as pas perdu ton temps durant tes années de collège, à ce que je vois.  
Sirius, malgré ses vingt ans déjà assurés et son fort tempérament, se mit à rougir comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.  
- Pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas sérieux  
- C'est bien c qui est à reprocher.  
- Mais certaines étaient importantes et quand elles l'étaient elles l'étaient vraiment. Ah, ce Peter ! Mine de rien, il avait tout retenu ! vociféra Sirius.  
Il baissa les yeux et presque immédiatement, des larmes vinrent les emplir.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé  
Il ravala ses larmes et ajouta d'un ton plus sûr :  
- Non, sérieusement J'ai conscience de la stupidité de ce que j'ai fait Mais je ne peux que regretter ! Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Le passé est le passé, je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait pu être mon " univers " sans tout ça, même si c'est stupide Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime. Vraiment. "  
Tout se figea dans un silence ému.  
- Peut-être que certaines n'étaient pas à regretter, murmura la jeune fille, un sourire se dessinant, puis brillant dans ses yeux.  
Sirius lui sourit lui aussi. Elle s'approcha de quelques centimètres  
- SIRIUS ! Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure !  
Le couple s'arrêta un instant de respirer, puis tous deux laissèrent échapper un soupir chargé d'énervement.  
- Je vais finir par croire à un complot, déclara Sirius en se tournant vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.  
Lily Potter tentait de courir vers le couple, trébuchant sans cesse, se prenant les pieds dans le bas de sa robe blanche.  
- Je suis à ta poursuite depuis un certain laps de temps ! Impossible de te trouver ! Tu possèdes une cape d'invisibilité ou quoi ?  
- Quoi.  
- Oh, que c'est spirituel !  
Sirius grinça des dents. Il espérait que Lily ne distinguait pas les larmes qui brillaient encore au coin de ses yeux.  
- Je ne suis pas pire que ton époux et ce traître de Lupin ! lança-t-il.  
Lily feignit de ne pas l'entendre. Elle passa devant lui et adressa un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui, à quelques pas de Sirius, arborait une expression à la fois résignée et définitivement amusée. Elle esquissa un sourire à la mariée qui babillait joyeusement.  
- C'est tellement gentil d'être venue ! Et en plus tu t'occupes de Sirius, il est n'est pas tout le temps dans nos pattes... C'est tellement attentionné de ta part ! déclara-t-elle sincèrement.  
- Mais je t'en prie, répondit la jeune femme. Il est assez joueur, mais il suffit de l'occuper pour qu'il se tienne tranquille...  
Lily hocha la tête avec un air compréhensif et compatissant. Sirius sentait son esprit qui tournait peu à peu.  
- Tu voulais me voir, donc ? demanda-t-il à Lily d'un ton comateux.  
- Exact ! répondit-elle. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais ramener Peter chez lui après la fête. Il est complétement ivre, il arrive à peine à marcher et il raconte n'importe quoi. Tout à l'heure, il m'a même adressé une déclaration en me suppliant d'abandonner James et de fuir avec lui, en prétendant que cétait toi qui lui avait conseillé de faire ça...  
Sirius esquissa une moue gênée.  
- Ecoute, dans le principe, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, tu sais...  
- Alors il n'y a aucun problème ! s'exclama Lily joyeusement, merci Sirius, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !  
- Mais je...  
- Oh, si, merci du fond du coeur !  
En vérité, le jeune Black avait déjà prévu une escapade au clair de lune avec sa nouvelle compagne.  
- L'ennui, Lily, c'est que je n'ai pas de casque pour Pete...  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu n'en as pas plus pour toi, si je ne m'abuse ?  
Il secoua la tête, et emmena Lily à l'écart, s'excusant auprès de sa chère et tendre, assurant qu'il reviendrait immédiatement.  
- En quoi ça t'embête, dis ? Tu ne peux pas refuser de ramener ce sac à vin, quand même !  
- Je... Je... Disons, qu'il y a _elle_, Lily.  
- Sirius ! Il y a toujours une elle ! S'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas faire ça pour moi ?  
Sirius baissa la tête et shoota dans un caillou imaginaire.  
- Mais bien sûr que si, dans le principe, je veux... Mais... Je fais ça aussi pour toi.  
Il la fixa de ses grands yeux noirs déjà empreints d'une tristesse profonde, d'une vie de souffrance secrète. Il posa la main sur son épaule et répéta très bas :  
- Je fais ça aussi pour toi...  
La jeune mariée interrogea d'une voix douce :  
- Pour moi ? En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?  
- Eh ben ! Je suis en train de m'arranger pour que tu assistes à un autre mariage très prochainement, avec abondance de Bièrraubeurre, pour que tu te retrouves dans le même état que notre cher Queudver ! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça, peut-être ? fit-il d'un ton soudain changé.  
- Crétin ! Ramène Peter, ou... ou... ou...  
- Ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil ravageur.  
- Je... Bon, bonne chance avec elle, alors, mais si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit que tu ne devrais pas faire... Alors... alors...  
- Alors ?  
Lily perdait ses mots. Elle eut un soupir d'exasperation et se détourna de Sirius qui, également, soupira, mais de soulagement. Il était en train de se questionner sur la manière dont les rats pouvaient servir de cobayes à des experiences dangeureuses quand il retourna voir la jeune femme. Hélas, Remus surgit illico presto devant lui, faisant barrage entre les deux jeunes amants. Sirius contracta ses poings et marmonna entre ses dents :  
- Rem... Pitié, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi...  
- Ecoute, mon ptit Patmol, je ne PEUX PAS ramener Peter.  
Le jeune Black pâlit et interrogea bêtement :  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as très bien compris, bon toutou. Je ne peux pas ramener Peter.  
- Ah... Et... Pourquoi ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris !  
- Pardon ?  
Remus baissa le ton et s'approcha de Sirius. Il articula clairement dans son oreille :  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser avec cette jeune femme faire ce que tu ne devrais pas faire !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
Son ami lui adressa un clin d'oeil mutin et demanda :  
- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?  
Sirius toussa.  
- _Non.  
_- T'es sûr ? insista Lupin, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Sirius lui donna un coup léger dans les côtes.  
- Tu m'as frappé, là ? interrogea Remus.  
- Exactement.  
- T'aurais pas du, Black, voila la grande erreur de ta vie, très cher Patmol, tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, et voila qu'est-ce que ça donne, franchement, si c'est pas malheureux...  
Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans une lutte relativement amicale tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, la femme sifflotait d'un air absent, tapant du pied.  
Remus semblait prêt à rendre les armes (au grand plaisir de Black), et s'éloignait de quelques pas lorsqu'un hurlement retentit.  
- ELLE VA FUIR AVEC MOI ! ELLE M'AIME ! ELLE EST D'ACCORD !  
Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent pour faire face à Peter Pettigrow qui courait aussi vite que ses minuscules jambes le lui permettaient. James Potter le poursuivait en le maudissant et l'accusant de toutes les traîtrises imaginables. Quand ils furent en face des trois autres qui les observaient avec perplexité.  
- Lily veut partir avec moiiiiiiiiiiii ! expliqua Pettigrow en sautillant.  
- Elle veut partir avec luiiiiiiiii ! renchérit James en désignant son ex-ami. Elle m'abandonne et puis même que je peux plus danser avec elle et même que j'ai plus de cavalière et que SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS ! MON AMI ! DANSE AVEC MOI, JE SUIS TOUT SEUUUL !  
Et sans demander l'avis de son ami, il mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença à tournoyer lentement.  
Remus les observait, le regard vide.  
- James, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ce genre de tendance...  
James tira la langue au loup-garou sans lâcher Black qui tentait de se débattre.  
- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?  
Peter continuait de crier à tue-tête ( " ON VA ALLER A NEW-YORK ET ON AURA NEUF ENFANTS ! JE FERAI FORTUNE ET ON AURA UN MANOIR AVEC QUINZE SALLES DE BAIN ! "), James se tenait langoureusement contre Sirius, Remus sifflait et Emily riait.   
Lily fit irruption dans ce capharnüm et resta deux secondes ébahie, la bouche ouverte. Le visage de Peter s'éclaira encore plus.  
- Mon amour ! Ma dulcinée ! Mon clair de lune ! Ma pizza aux anchois ! On s'en va bientôt, dis ?  
Et prononçant ses mots, il tira sur la robe de la mariée et répéta : " Dis, dis ? "  
Lily fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :  
- Peter. J'ai dit ça uniquement pour te faire taire.  
- Mais bien sûr mon amour ! poursuivit Peter, et j'ai déjà trouvé des prénoms pour sept de nos enfants ! Aloooooors, ajouta-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, il y aura Lily - bien entendu - Sirius, James, Remus et Peter !  
- Ca fait cinq, Peter...  
- C'est bien ce que je dis !  
Lily se détourna et assena un coup violent de bouteille sur le crâne de James qui lâcha immédiatement Sirius. Ce dernier eut un sourire ravi et se précipita dans les bras de la jeune mariée, la couvrant de remerciements.  
" Elle est des noooooootres, elle a frappé Potter comme les auuuuuuuuutres ! " chanta joyeusement Remus.  
Peter s'approcha, écarta Sirius et étreignit Lily.  
- Alooooors euuuuh ? Quand est-ce qu'on part mon amour ? Dis dis ? Rah, on va vivre une grande vie tous les deux ! Et je t'amènerai chez ma maman le week-end ! Et elle mangera à la maison le soir, hein ? Dis dis dis ?  
- Et elle se mettra entre vous deux dans le lit, railla Sirius.  
James écarta d'un coup de coude son ami et se planta devant Peter, et lui mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules, il le secoua violemment.  
- Pettigrow, mon ami...  
- Je suis pas gros.  
- Oui oui, donc. Rends-toi bien compte de tous les inconvénients qu'il y a à épouser Lily ! D'abord, elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, ensuite, tu vas devoir supporter sa soeur qui est piiiiiiiire qu'une harpie, et enfin, tu devras supporter mes protestations jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !  
- Ok, concéda Queudver, ok, ok...  
Se tournant vers Lily, il ajouta avec un clin d'oeil canaille :  
- Je me contenterai de moins que le mariage... Nous avons la nuit devant nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
James s'étouffa dans son pichet de Bierraubeurre et hurla :  
- ET POUR FAIRE QUOI, S'IL TE PLAIT MONSIEUR LE RAT D'EGOUT ?  
Sirius s'immisça entre ses deux amis et s'exclama :  
- Pour jouer aux cartes, bien entendu !  
Prononçant ses mots, il sortit un as de sa manche en s'exclamant :  
- Héhé, pas mal, non ?  
James se rua sur lui, et d'une voix furibonde, hurla :  
- BLACK, ESPECE DE TRAÎTRE ! ! C'EST POUR CA QUE TU GAGNES TOUJOURS AUX CARTES ? ? ? ?  
Emily lança un regard inquiet vers la salle d'où des gens sortaient peu à peu.  
- Ca ne vous embête pas, d'alerter les gens le soir de votre mariage ?  
Les jeunes mariés haussèrent les épaules avec nonchalance.  
- Ils sont habitués, tu sais....  
- Et... La Famille, ils sont habitués aussi ?  
Lily détourna le regard, vaguement gênée, tandis que James s'obstinait à fixer ses chaussures. Sirius hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et expliqua simplement :  
- La famille n'est pas venue.  
Emily n'ajouta aucune question et acquiesça gravement. Ses pensées furent soudain détournées par Peter qui, après un nouveau refus de Lily, s'était intéressé à elle.  
- Eh, dis, dis, tu sais faire un patronus ?  
- Un... Quoi ?  
- Un Patronus ! répéta Queudver d'un air important, héhé ! C'est hachement joli un patronus ! Héhé !  
La jeune femme s'était reculée, un sourire légèrement embarrassé flottant sur ses lèvres.  
- Ecoutez, c'est très intéressant, j'aimerais en discuter plus longtemps avec vous, mais...  
- Mais quoii ? Allez, je vous emmène boire un verre ! Pas de problème pour moi.  
- QUOI ? hurla Sirius, encore un verre ? Eh, ça en fera combien, Pete ?  
Peter éluda la question par un sourire et il affirma :  
- Et même que mon patronus, il a une forme définie ! Eeeeeh ouais !  
- Un rat d'égoût qui se fait la malle dès qu'il voit la face d'un détraqueur, c'est super impressionnant ! répliqua Sirius.  
Peter lui lança un regard froid.  
- C'est toujours mieux que rien. Gros nul.  
- Je suis pas gros ! hurla James en piquant un fou rire.  
- Eh ! fit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur, Pete, sois gentil, va voir à Azkaban si j'y suis, tu me donneras des nouvelles...  
Lily soupira.  
- Et toi, Lily, tu sais faire un patronus ? interrogea Peter qui se rapprocha à nouveau de la jeune femme.  
Lily plissa les yeux avec perplexité et se recula de quelques centimètres, prudemment.  
- Va voir Remus, donna-t-elle comme réponse avec un sourire en coin.  
Et Peter obéit tandis que Sirius observait la scène tout en souenant James qui avait du mal à tenir debout tant il riait encore.  
- Et vous, mademoiselle, vous savez faire un patronus ? questionna Peter.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Remus, avec un regard étonné et calme, évalua Peter de la tête aux pieds.  
- Je crois qu'il faudra éviter de nous mêler à votre progéniture, ça sera dangereux pour elle.  
Lily exprima son approbation en hochant la tête de bas en haut.  
- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pris cette décision. Ce ne sera même pas " éviter ", ce sera catégorique : non, jamais je ne vous les présenterai.  
James râla.  
- Mais enfin ? mais enfin ? Bon, d'accord, ils sont légèrement tarés mais tu es habituée, avec moi, et puis...  
- James, tu ne rends vraiment pas compte ! Je refuse que Sirius ou Peter s'approchent du berceau ! Remus sera autorisé à lui offrir des hochets de temps à autres mais c'est tout, et...  
- C'est gentil, ça, râilla Sirius, mais, encore, tu parles seulement du premier enfant, les suivants ne devront pas subir l'influence néfaste de Lunard, n'est-ce pas ?  
Lily continua de parler sans tenir compte de son intervention.  
- De plus, il ne faudra pas appeller aux heures où ils seront couchés...  
- Ni quand ils seront levés, d'ailleurs ! ajouta Remus.   
- Ni leur raconter les bêtises que vous avez fait à Poudlard, ni...  
- Mais mon sucre d'orge, interrompit Peter...  
- MON sucre d'orge, rectifia James, de quoi parles-tu ?  
- De nos enfants, James.  
- Jusque là, j'avais compris... Mais à QUELLES bêtises fais-tu référence ?  
- A celles qui nous ont fait perdre la coupe durant plusieurs années !  
- Ah oui, celles-là... qu'est-ce que tu peux être rancunière, quand tu veux...  
Lily, Remus, Peter et James n'avaient toujours pas remarqué que Sirius et Emily s'étaient discrètement isolés durant la conversation.  
- Il ne faudra pas non plus leur offrir des trucs dangereux, ni leur apprendre vos principes immoraux, ni influencer leurs opinions vis-à-vis des Serpentard dès leur plus tendre enfance...  
- Mais on ne les influencera pas, enfin ! protesta vivement James. On leur inculquera des principes de bases, des vérités universelles !  
- Il a raison ! s'écria Peter qui titubait dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de leur éducation, hein, dis ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de la tienne ? interrogea Remus.  
- Ni les gâter à Noël...  
- Ouiiii ! hurla James, offrez-moi tous vos cadeauux ! Je suis un meilleur placement, je vous assure !  
- ... et enfin, le plus important dans tout ça...  
Peter, Remus et James cachèrent simultanément leurs visages respectifs dans leurs mains, en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un " Oh non, pitié. "  
- Sirius sera le parrain du premier, Remus du deuxième, Peter du troisième...  
- Tu comptes en avoir combien comme ça ? interrogea James, terrifié.  
- ET POURQUOI SIRIUS PASSE EN PRIORITE ? rugit Peter, LE PLUS IMMORAL DE NOUS TOUS !  
- Arrête, il serait bien capable de te frapper...  
Ils s'interrompirent et se dévisagèrent.  
- Il est... Où ? interrogea bêtement James.  
- Répète-le sans la bouteille à la main, tu ferais déjà beaucoup plus crédible, répliqua Remus.  
  


*  


- Je crois qu'on les a semés... murmura Sirius en jetant un regard d'espion derrière lui.  
Il se retourna, et remarqua immédiatement qu'Emily le regardait fixement, son regard profond perçant celui du jeune homme. Il eut un rire embarrassé.  
- Aha... Euh... Est-ce que j'ai... J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?  
Elle ne lui laissa rien le temps d'ajouter et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Après une minute d'étreinte passionnée, la jeune femme se recula légèrement, tout en restant enlacée contre lui.  
Elle lui sourit et interrogea :  
- Pourquoi tu ne refermes pas la bouche ? C'est une invitation à recommencer ?  
Sirius scella immédiatement ses lèvres en un sourire tendre, et ignorant le tremblement de ses mains, il attrapa délicatement le visage d'Emily, approcha sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa à son tour. Enfin, il murmura très bas :  
- Je te remercie, Emily.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Me remercier, vraiment ? Mais pour quoi exactement ?  
Il baissa la tête et marmonna :  
- ... Pour toi, juste pour toi.  
Et il fut content que l'obscurité ne révèle pas son teint écarlate à la jeune femme.  
  


*  


  
- BRELAN D'AS ! hurla Remus en rabattant ses cartes sur la table.  
Ses compagnons de table protestèrent, certains tapèrent du poing sur la table.  
- C'est pas vrai, gémit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Encore perdu, ça commence à devenir lassant...  
Remus se pencha vers Lily et interrogea très bas :  
- Il te reste un valet de trèfle dans ta robe ?  
- Non, je l'ai utilisé tout à l'heure... J'en ai un autre dans mon bustier, au cas où, mais question discrétion... Bon, écoute, je vais aux toilettes et on reprend la partie comme ça...  
- Je voudrais juste gagner, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! implora Alice Bones, rien qu'une fois, pitié ! C'est toujours les mêmes...  
Lily se leva, et avec un sourire ravi, déclara :  
- C'est la vie ! Il y en a qui ont de la chance, et d'autres qui...  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car à ce moment-même, six as tombèrent de sa manche.  
Un grand silence les frappa tous.  
- .... qui se donnent la chance, acheva Remus. Lily, comment peux-tu oser faire une chose pareille ?  
- Je comprends mieux, déclara Alice Bones qui scrutait avec stupeur les as étalés sur la table.  
- Hummm... Hummm, c'est à dire que... Non ! s'exclama Lily, enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
- Oui, renchérit Remus ! En effet, nous pouvons dire qu'en imaginant qu'elle cache encore deux ou trois cartes dans sa robe, tu es très loin du compte !  
- Faux frère, râla Lily.  
Alice Bones lança un regard à Remus, méfiante.  
- Dis-moi, Lupin, tu as réagi bien vivement...  
- Bones, tu pourrais m'appeller par mon prénom, s'teuplaît ?  
- Ah, ne détourne pas la conversation !  
- Moi ? Jamais. Oh, regardez Peter, là-bas, il a l'air bien arrangé, le pauvre... Je me demande qui va le ramener...  
- Sirius, en théorie, fit Lily, remerciant intérieurement son ami d'avoir lancé un semblant de débat.  
- Faut pas rêver, Lily, fit Alice, il est parti, là...  
- Et il est parti où ? ? ? interrogea sa cousine, Meliflua Tonks.  
Remus, gêné, toussota, prit Meliflua par l'épaule et expliqua doucement, comme on parle à un petit enfant :  
- Sirius est grand, maintenant, Meli... Ahem, tu restes sa cousine préférée, mais euh... C'est à dire qu'il y a des très charmantes jeunes femmes célibataires ce soir... Et il se trouve que Sirius étant lui même un très charmant jeune homme célibataire...  
- Sans blague ? renchérit Meliflua.  
- Nom d'un dragon ! Il était célibataire ? s'exclama Alice Bones.  
- James aussi le fut un jour, philosopha Remus, chacun l'a été un jour, tu sais... Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous.  
Lily secoua la tête et interrogea :  
- Un volontaire pour ramener Peter et Remus ce soir ?  
James, qui était près de la fenêtre, intervint.  
- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de place sur la moto de Sirius pour quatre personnes...  
- Tu parles, dit Peter, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y mettre un demi-géant dessus.  
- De toutes façons, il refusera que tu y montes....  
- Pourquoi tu as dit " quatre " personnes ? interrogea Lily.  
James sourit de toutes ses dents.  
- On dirait qu'il y a eu un léger changement par rapport à tout à l'heure...  
Et il reporta son regard sur la vitre.  
Etonnés, Peter, Remus et Lily vinrent le rejoindre tandis qu'Alice Bones hurlait : " RENDS-MOI MES GALLIONS ! "   
  


***  


  
Patronum : Kiou kiou tout le monde :o)  
  
Spero : Bonjour chers lecteurs et merci de nous avoir lues... nous allons passer parmi vous, et , si vous avez un peu de générosité, mes bonnes gens, vous pouvez nous léguer une ou deux mornilles...  
  
Patronum : Huhu, affirmatif ! Et si vous avez les poches vides ou pas de coeur, vous pouvez toujours nous reviewer ^^ Ca fait super plaisir.  
  
Spero : Vous pouvez aussi nous reviewer si vous avez les poches pleines et du coeur.  
  
Patronum : Héhé... J'ai envie de faire du chantage aux reviews T__T  
  
Spero : Pardonnez-la, elle ne sait pas se tenir en société. Tu devrais remercier les gens qui nous lisent au lieu de leur faire du chantage. Il consiste en quoi, celui-là, d'ailleurs... ?  
  
Patronum : Ben c'est genre des auteurs à succès qui disent Pas de nouveau chapitre tant que j'ai pas 10 000 reviews :o) En général, ça les arrange bien aussi.  
  
Spero : Et que fais-tu de la fierté de l'écrivain ? De son désir d'écrire par-dessus tout ? De sa renommée qui ne vient que peu à peu ? De la distance qu'il est sensé établir avec les lecteurs ?  
  
Patronum : Oui, tu as raison... Seulement, je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ça ! Comme c'est dommage :o) Donc, au final, je vais partir m'amuser avec mon Sirius pendant que t'écris ^^ Ca marche ?  
  
Spero : Pas de problèmes, Remus vient m'aider à écrire, na. Donc heu, petit détail, le titre on l'a pas vraiment trouvé toutes seules... Patronum, explique aux gens.  
  
Patronum : (C'est ça, et je prends James, et je te refourgue Peter ! CA MARCHE :D) Hum, donc, pour la chanson, on a écumé plusieurs sites... (Dont celui de Damien Saez ... Miam miam ! Talentueux tout plein, un bonheur), et finalement, ça m'est venu comme ça (Non, pas le génie inné, nan nan nan), et c'est donc une parole de Manu Chao ! (Il est minuit à Tokyo, Il est 5h au Mali, quelle heure est-il au Paradis ?)  
  
Spero : Comme c'est bien dit... Voila toute la vérité sur le titre...  
  
Patronum : OBJECTIIIIIIIION ! On dit toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, juste la vérité.  
  
Spero : ... pour lequel on a passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes à s'interroger. (Flashback : - Et ça ? - Non plus... - Et ça ? - Non.)  
  
Patronum : Donc, voilà, on espère vivement que ça vous a plu, surtout quand on pense que pour le second chapitre, les discussions vont encore durer jusqu'à des heures du matin qu'il ne faut pas nommer ;o) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à conseiller notre fic et tout ça ! Huhu. (AHEM.) Euh, sinon, sondage, z'écoutez quoi comme musique ? :o)


	2. Les Noces de Figaro

Titre : Quelle heure est-il au paradis ?  
  
Auteur : Spero Patronum (On est deux ! Spero est Neko-Chan, et Patronum est Tilicho :o))  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : spero_patronum@hotmail.com (Eh voui, changement soudain.)  
  
Avertissements : On est donc deux tarées qui se sont rencontrées d'abord sur le net, puis dans la vie vraie du réelle de la réalité vraie :o) On a décidé d'écrire cette fic à deux... Et voilà !  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + chapitre 1 de cette même fic.  
  
Remerciements : Merci à Solla, Draco et MarieMJS qui ont lu cette fic en premier pendant que fanfiction buguait et refusait de nous laisser publier nos chefs d'oeuvre.Et également à nos premiers reviewers ^^.  
  
Résumé général : La vie de la génération Maraudeurs du mariage des Potter... A leur fin.  
  
Disclaimer : Quasiment tous les personnages y zappartiennent à JK Rowling et pas à nous (Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut de Sirius ??? Y'a de l'abus), et pis même qu'on gagne pas d'argent, sauf si vous vous montrez très intelligents et que vous décidez de nous léguer tous vos biens... A vous de décider.  
  
***  


  


Chapitre 2.  
Les Noces de Figaro.  


  
- Alors... Aspircrâne, Mozabsents... Ou un simple aspirine. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Peter ?  
- Grouarf.  
- Oui, moi aussi.  
Remus laissa tomber le cachet dans son verre d'eau et le cogna contre celui de Peter qui se massait les tempes, les yeux plissés.  
- Santé mon rat !  
Lupin se laissa choir sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage souriant de James se penchait sur lui, disproportionné, comme si Remus l'observait à l'aide d'une loupe grossissante.  
- Ouh ! T'es vraiment effrayant quand tu veux.  
- Merci, dit James. Sirius n'est pas venu se soigner avec vous ?  
Ils secouèrent la tête.  
- Emily n'est pas là non plus, ajouta Remus d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.  
- Mais comment il fait ? gêmit Peter. Bah... Chacun sa chance. Plus tard, j'irai à New York et...  
- T'APPROCHE PAS DE LILY ! hurla James.  
Remus rit et Peter, stupéfait, murmura :  
- Hein ?? Quoi ?? Pourquoi tu me parles de Lily ? interrogea-t-il.  
- Lily, ma femme ! rappela James.  
- Jusque là, je te suis. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça à moi ? A ta place, je me méfierais plus de Lunard ou Patmol.  
- TU TE PAYES MA TETE ? cria James.  
- Calme, Potter, intervint Remus, on oublie les inepties qu'on a proférées lorsqu'on était saoul. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir...  
- J'en ai dit beaucoup ? s'inquiéta Queudver.  
- Oui, mais dans ton cas, t'en dis autant que quand tu es a jeun...  
- Je t'...  
Fort heureusement, Lily apparut à ce moment précis, ne laissant pas à Peter le temps d'achever sa phrase. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et étendit ses longues jambes blanches devant elle.  
- J'arrive toujours pas à réaliser.  
- Quoi ? interrogea Remus dans une moue d'étonnement poli.  
- On est mariés.  
- QUOI ? REMUS ET TOI ?? hurla Peter.  
- Je ne m'appelle plus Evans !  
- C'est vrai, concéda James d'un air pensif.  
- Non mais, je veux dire... Je n'écrirai plus Evans sur les fiches d'état civil !  
- C'est vrai.  
- Je m'appelle Potter !  
- C'est vrai, répéta James.  
- C'est vrai ?? interrogea Peter.  
- Mes initiales ne sont plus LE mais LP !  
- C'est vrai.  
- Dommage, LE, ça faisait Los Engeles.  
- C'est faux.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, intervint Remus, Angeles, ça s'écrit avec un A.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Ce que vous pouvez être terre-à-terre, vous, alors !  
- C'est vrai.  
- Tu pourras toujours faire Los Pangeles, consola Remus.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Et Sirius ?  
- Devine, rétorqua Peter sombrement.  
- C'est dingue, quand même... murmura-t-elle.  
James pouffa et interrogea :  
- Tu plaisantes, Lily ? Tu connais les Maraudeurs et les filles...  
Lily lui jeta un regard noir et hurla :  
- NON ! PAS TOI, JAMES ! ON EST MARIES !  
- C'est vrai.  
Remus s'étira longuement avant d'arguer :  
- T'inquiète pas Lily, Jamsie te taquine, je suis Maraudeur, mais également célibataire endurci, comme quoi ça veut rien dire...  
Lily se leva brusquement et se mit à se trémousser en chantant d'une voix haut-perchée :  
- ET NOUS ON EST MARIEEEEEEEEEUUUUH !  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna James. Ah oui...  
- 'C'est vrai'', se moqua Remus d'un air savant.  
- ET NOUS ON EST MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUH ! s'obstina Lily.  
Il y eut un silence, puis Peter soupira.  
- C'est nul que Black soit encore avec une fille, il t'aurait répondu du tac-au-tac en t'hurlant dans les oreilles quelque chose comme ET VOUS VOUS ETES MARIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUH !.  
- Eh bien, tu vois, Peter... Black n'est pas si imprévisible si tu peux prévoir ses répliques...  
  


*  


  
Emily s'efforçait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Le visage de Sirius arborait un air paisible et calme qui ne lui était pas coutumier. C'était comme si, endormi, le jeune homme révélait cette partie de lui-même qu'il s'obstinait tant à dissimuler. Silence et douceur...  
Ses cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient sur la taie d'oreiller immaculée, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes semblaient vouloir murmurer, chuchoter. Emily le contemplait depuis plus d'une heure. Les rayons du soleil commençaient désormais à percer la nuit et s'infiltrer par la fenêtre. Emily sourit. Elle se sentait bien, l'air semblait empli d'une litanie d'aurore. Souriant inconsciemment, elle se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme assoupi, et après une dernière caresse dans sa chevelure d'ébène, elle posa un pied sur le sol et se leva. Le sol était jonché d'habits de cérémonie, mais également de livres, de nourriture diverse et de différents objets magiques dont Emily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être leur utilité.  
Distraitement, elle attrapa un peignoir de Sirius qui trainait sur une chaise, probablement là un jour de ce qu'il décrivait comme une flemmingite aigue. Elle sortit de la chambre à coucher aux murs défraîchis qu'elle se promit de lui faire repeindre à l'avenir et emprunta un couloir exigu vers la cuisine-salon-salle à manger-bureau-atelier-établi.  
Là, après avoir soulevé trois piles de magazines de Quidditch, elle trouva un grille pain presque en état de marche, qu'elle répara d'un violent coup de poing dans la carcasse métallique. Elle entreprit de griller des toasts et alluma la télévision. Là, également, surprise. Selon les apparences, Sirius avait investi dans l'appareil plutôt par effet de mode que par besoin. L'écran était posé à l'envers sur la commode, ce qui donnait certainement au présentateur un air particulièrement stupide... Lorsque la télévision était branchée sur une prise.  
C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait ici, et le désordre n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis. La première fois... oui, la première fois, c'était lorsque Lily et James avaient insisté pour qu'elle rencontre Sirius (C'est l'attraction du monde sorcier ! Tu peux pas ne pas le rencontrer, enfin ! Un jeune homme charmant, mis à part quand il... et puis quand il... mais également lorsque...). Elle avait été surprise par le chaos qui régnait dans le minuscule appartement, puis par le sorcier qui y logeait. Couvert de farine de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux emmêlés, sa baguette magique et un tournevis dans la poche droite de sa salopette trouée, il était apparu en déclarant J'ai essayé de vous faire des pancakes mais je crois que je m'y suis légèrement mal pris... Vous en voulez quand même ?, tendant à ses invités une poêle carbonisée.  
C'était incroyable comment Lily et James pouvaient rester calmes face à une telle personnalisation de la pagaille.  
- Ta poêle est noire, Black, avait précisé nonchalement James.  
- C'est vrai, avait avoué Sirius d'un air coupable, mais ne me regarde pas comme ça... elle était déjà un peu grise au départ. Vous en voulez ? avait-il insisté.  
Lily avait prestement refusé, ainsi que James qui observait d'un air perplexe l'objet brûlé. Emily, qui pouffait mentalement, avait cependant accepté avec politesse et amusement. Sous les regards ravis de Black et terrorisés de James et Lily, elle avait mordu dans le gâteau dur et noir. Puis elle avait demandé la direction des toilettes et s'y était rapidement réfugiée pour quelques minutes, tout en entendant de l'exigu cabinet les cris outrés de Lily (Comment, mais comment, as-tu pu lui proposer une telle immondice ? Comment tu as pu la laisser manger ?) et les approbations de James (Oui, c'est vrai, ça, Black, aucune prévoyance, aucune délicatesse !), ainsi que les protestations de Sirius (Pour une fois que je ne manque pas à mes obligations d'hôte et que je propose à bouffer...). Pour une première rencontre, on aurait pu imaginer cela d'une manière plus romantique, mais bon... Elle se souvenait avoir été séduite par le regard de chien battu de Sirius qui lui avait demandé mille fois après l'incident, par son gigantesque manteau noir dont les poches recellaient d'objets inutiles, par l'énorme moto qui lévitait devant la porte, entourées de clés de douze magiques ou purement métalliques.  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée par l'apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un Sirius totalement nu. Elle eut un cri de surprise et se détourna en dissimulant un sourire plus ou moins embarassé.  
- Ahem...  
- Bonjour Emily...  
Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.  
- Ahem... Euh, Sirius...  
- Voui ?  
- Tu... Enfin, je veux dire... Ton, enfin... Ton pyjama, quoi.  
Sirius baissa les yeux et prit immédiatement une couleur écarlate, avant de bredouiller vaguement :  
- Ah oui, mon... Certes, oui, je... Enfin...Oui.  
Et il courut rejoindre la chambre à coucher pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, constatant que le jeune homme ne revenait toujours pas, Emily se résigna et entreprit de préparer un petit déjeuner à lui amener au lit. Après une violente bataille avec le grille-pain défectueux, la bouilloire dont le manche se dévissait, la cuisinière éventrée, mais également les placards qui l'insultaient dès qu'elle tentait de les ouvrir (je ne me ferai jamais à toutes ces fantaisies ! Espèce de tronche de serpillère !), elle réussit enfin à réunir sur le plateau à demi-cassé de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner conventionnel. Elle prit le plateau dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la chambre en poussant du genou les portes qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.  
Elle entra à pas de loup dans la pièce où Sirius s'était rendormi profondément sur le ventre, avachi sur le matelas. Elle posa le plateau à terre, avant de gratifier le jeune homme d'un sourire tendre, puis de le réveiller en l'embrassant doucement dans la nuque.  
- Sirius... murmura-t-elle.  
Il se retourna - sur le dos - et elle lui fit comprendre avec un clin d'oeil qu'il n'avait toujours pas revêtu son pyjama. Il se leva, les yeux embués de sommeil, et enfila gauchement un pantalon à rayures bleues. Il s'assit en tailleur sur les draps défaits et sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant le plateau qu'Emily avait apporté et glissé sous ses yeux. En guise de remerciement - et c'en était un de taille ! - il l'embrassa tendrement.  
Tandis qu'il versait le café fumant dans deux tasses ébréchées et de tailles disparates, Emily déclara :  
- Je repensais à la première fois qu'on s'est vus...  
Il éclata de rire et le café inonda le plateau.  
- Et mes merveilleux pancakes ! Heureusement que tu as préparé le petit-déjeuner.  
- Oui, c'était légèrement foireux comme première rencontre...  
- Oh, voyons, à part la farine sur ma salopette pleine de trous, l'odeur de brûlé qui empestait la pièce, mon manque de galanterie et ta fabuleuse course aux toilettes, tout fut d'une perfection à en couper le souffle.  
Emily s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant, le fixa dans les yeux et, avec un petit sourire, demanda d'une voix câline :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi quand tu m'as vue ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ?  
- A vrai dire... Je comptais les secondes avant le fatal Tu as des toilettes dans ton squat ?.  
La jeune femme éclata de rire et fit mine de l'étouffer sous son oreiller en hurlant à tue-tête :  
- ESPECE DE MUFFLE !  
Il acquiesça volontiers, du moins autant qu'il lui en était possible.  
- De toutes façons, t'étais horrible avec ta farine... dit-elle d'un ton penaud.  
Libéré de son oreiller, Sirius s'approcha d'elle, en appui sur ses deux bras, et avec un sourire irrésistible, interrogea :  
- Oh, vraiment ? Si horrible que ça ? Tu es sûre ?  
Emily fit une grimace et resta silencieuse durant quelques instants. Puis, d'un ton sérieux, elle dit :  
- Tu sais, Sirius... je crois qu'il y a vraiment un problème entre nous deux...  
Sirius eut un regard inquiet.  
- Quoi ?  
- Et bien, tu vois...  
Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.  
- Je n'arrive pas à m'énerver longtemps contre toi.  
- En même temps, Emily, répondit aussitôt Sirius avec un sourire, ça ne fait que huit mois qu'on se connait et ce n'est que depuis un jour que... Et une nuit que...  
- Oui, mais le problème n'est pas là Sirius ! Il est là.  
- Pardon ?  
- Voilà, je te parle sérieusement et tu me prends par les sentiments ! C'est terrible, tu vois ? Genre, là, je devrais te hurler dessus et je...  
Sa voix baissa progressivement, puis elle marmonna :  
- Oh et puis mince.  
Et elle l'embrassa.  
  


*  


- Je parie huit gallions qu'ils ne vont pas ré-apparaître.  
(T'as pas huit gallions, Pete ! hurla James)  
- J'en parie six que si, Queudver, renchérit Remus, ignorant le nouveau marié.  
- Boh...  
- Six et rien de plus.  
- Boh...  
- Six et un sandwich au poulet !  
- VENDU !  
Lily eut un regard incrédule.  
- Mais Peter, tu n'as que de la nourriture devant toi DONT des sandwiches au poulet ! Pourquoi tu veux celui de Remus ?  
Peter baissa la tête d'un air penaud et confessa :  
- De un, je n'y avais pas pensé, de deux, Lup-Lup prépare bien les sad-witches au poulet...  
- Jeu de mot pourri, Peter, dit James.  
- Et surnom pourri, ajouta Lily.  
- M'en fous, suis un célibataire endurci...  
- Je vois pas le rapport, Lup-Lup...  
- En effet, il n'y en a aucun.  
- N'empêche que je te comprends pas, marmonna Peter, avec les sa...  
Il se reprit sous le regard noir que lui jeta James.  
- Les hamburgers au poulet que tu prépares, tu peux conquérir n'importe qui.  
Avec un clin d'oeil mutin, James murmura :  
- En tout cas, il s'en est déjà mis un dans la poche, on dirait...  
Lily et Peter eurent un regard stupéfait vers Remus qui, tranquillement, continuait de manger ses pommes de terre et son sad-witche au poulet.  
- C'est qui ? c'est qui ? demanda d'un ton surexcité Peter.  
- Hum ? Quoi ? répondit Remus d'un air absent.  
- Alice Bones ? Caroline Hudjones ? Hanna Smith ?  
James et Remus échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire.  
- Quoi ? interrogea Lily, vexée.  
- Oui, quoi ? insista Peter.  
- Toi, mon amour ! dit Remus à Peter en battant des cils. Mais à la place de New-York, je préfererais Paris... J'aime les françaises, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus calme.  
- Elle est française ? s'exclama Lily. C'est qui ? C'est qui ?  
- Lily, ma chérie, intervint James d'une voix douce, je t'explique la subtilité de ma blague. Je parlais de Peter lorsque j'ai dit que Lup-Lup (He !) s'était déjà mis quelqu'un dans la poche grâce à ses merveilles que sont ses sandwiches au poulet.  
- Ooooh... dit Lily, déçue. Vous allez adopter des enfants, puisque vous ne pouvez pas en avoir ?  
- C'est vrai, murmura James d'un ton faussement sérieux.  
- Comment ça ?? interrogea Peter.  
- Y'en a marre de tout t'expliquer, Pettigrow, suis, un peu.  
- Attends, je vais lui expliquer, si tu veux, dit Remus. Alors, Pete, tu vois, quand un papa et une maman s' aiment très fort...  
- Oh, ça va ! s'exclama Peter en râlant.  
- Non non, j'insiste pour t'expliquer, c'est de la culture générale.  
A ce moment, Peter tenta de détourner la conversation.  
- C'est fou ce que tu te dévergondes quand tu n'es pas avec Sirius... Tu prends son rôle, en gros.  
D'un air pensif, James acquiesça (un peu vexé quand même) avant de s'écrier :  
- Allez, grand jeu concours ! A gagner, une sandale ! Où est Sirius en ce moment ?  
Les autres se consultèrent du regard, avant de proposer tous en même temps :  
- Il se fait larguer par Emily !  
- Il embrasse Emily !  
- Il pionce encore, cet abruti !  
- Ou alors peut-être qu'il s'est pris la tête à se lever, avec sa bien-aimée et à venir à votre petite bouffe, rétorqua la voix de Sirius derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps.  
- Quelle bien-aimée ? ricana Remus. Tu oses imaginer que tu vas réussir à nous faire croire qu'elle était consentante ?  
- Et oui, farpaitement, acquiesça Emily en s'avançant.  
Lily se précipita sur la jeune femme et l'étouffa à moitié en l'étreignant et en la secouant comme un arbre fruitier un peu trop résistant.  
- RAH ! ON EST MARIES EMILY ! ON EST MARIES !  
- Emily et toi ?? parodia James avec un coup d'oeil moqueur à Peter.  
- Tu te rends compte, Emily ? Je ne pourrai plus marquer sur les fiches d'état civil mais Lily Potter ! Quant à mes initiales, et bien figure-toi que...  
Ils soupirèrent tous en même temps, et Sirius, qui s'asseyait aux côtés de James, demanda :  
- Elle a bu ou elle est toujours comme ça ?  
- Elle a bu, assura James. Enfin, j'espère... sinon je suis plutôt mal barré.  
- Et à quand le premier rejeton ? interrogea Black.  
James haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Lily qui s'extasiait de son statut d'épouse à une Emily qui pouffait de rire.  
- L'idée de devoir me battre avec elle sur la couleur du berceau me fait redouter le moment fatidique, vois-tu.  
Sirius ricana.  
- Ca me fait penser à une chanson française...  
James eut un bref coup d'oeil vers Remus.  
- L'histoire d'un mec dont la femme se retrouve enceinte. Pas triste à écouter... La dingue d'Arthur Rimbaud, avec la photo au-dessus du berceau, les anges sur la tapisserie, la tisane à la verveine, le tricot le soir, etc, etc...  
Le jeune marié eut une moue intriguée et, faussement enjoué, il marmonna :  
- Oh, génial... Ca va être génial.  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Et toi ? dit soudainement Remus.  
- Quoi, moi ? soupira Sirius.  
- La présentation aux parents ? La date du mariage ? Le choix des alliances ? Je vous hais, tu sais. Je viens à peine de me remettre de mon mal de crâne et toi, tu...  
- LES ALLIANCES, JUSTEMENT ! hurla Lily, REGAAAAARDE EMILY, REGAAAAAAARDE ! 50 CARATS ! (enfin non en vérité j'en sais rien du tout) MAGNIFIQUE, NON ! ET JAMES AUSSI EN A UNE !   
- C'est le principe des alliances, ma chérie, expliqua James d'un air blasé.  
- JE VOULAIS LUI PRENDRE LA MEME QUE MOI MAIS IL N'AIME PAS LE ROSE SAUMON ! ET ILS AVAIENT PAS SA TAILLE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE UN PEU ? ALORS ON A DU ALLER AU COIN ALLIANCE POUR HOMMES ! C'EST RIDICULE, N'EST-CE PAS ??  
- Oui, je...  
- AH ! TU VOIS, JAMES ! ELLE AUSSI ELLE EST D'ACCORD !  
- Elle a bu, assura James maladroitement, elle a bu, je vous jure... Elle est jamais comme ça ! Enfin, si, des fois, mais...  
- James, mon ami (Oui mon ange ?), lui dit Black, fais attention au rouleau à tarte qui ne va pas tarder à te fracasser sauvagement le crâne...  
- Hu ?  
- Rah les femmes... murmura Sirius d'un air rêveur, quel bonheur... Les bigoudis le matin, les critiques acerbes sur les matches de Quidditch, les manies sur le rangement de l'appart, les rouleaux à tarte qui volent partout près du crâne du malheureux élu... Oh, oui, quel bonheur vraiment.  
Un silence tomba à la table et Sirius, satisfait de constater qu'il avait capté l'attention de son audience, serra la main à James en s'exclamant :  
- Vous avez bien juré à la vie à la mort ! Félicitations, mon ami, bravo, du fond du coeur. Quel courage.  
James se leva de table et prit Lily par les épaules.  
- Lily, c'est pas vrai, hein, dis-moi ?  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir... je n'ai pas besoin de bigoudis, mais en revanche, j'avoue que je n'aime pas trop le quidditch, que je suis assez maniaque, que le rouleau à tarte est mon meilleur ami.  
- Oh, parfait, dit James en se rasseyant avec sérenité. Je m'inquiétais juste pour les bigoudis...  
- Le rouleau à tarte ! Le meilleur ami ! J'y venais ! s'écria Sirius, et encore, je ne t'ai rien révélé sur les longues conversations qu'elle aura avec son meilleur pote...  
- Le rouleau à tarte ?  
- Précisément.  
- Hum, fit James en se tournant vers sa femme. Dis-moi, Lily... Tu parles souvent au rouleau à tarte ?  
- Bien sûr que non, mon amour... Seulement quand notre frigo ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
- Il est teigneux, votre frigo, ou pas ? questionna Emily d'un air interessé.  
- Comme un serpentard, dit James.  
- JAMES ! Pas de principe immoral ! Tu vois, ça commence déjà !  
- Hum, quel principe ?  
- Emily n'est pas votre fille et de toutes façons, je m'en serais occupé tôt ou tard, dit Sirius, très diplomate.  
  


*  


  
Sirius passa sa main dans les boucles claires d'Emily. Elle frissonna de délice et il interrogea de sa voix douce :  
- Et pour... L'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
Elle sourit.  
- Hum... Placé sous le signe du voyage. J'aime bouger. J'ai horreur du quotidien... Je veux vivre partout, aux quatre coins du monde et repartir riche de chaque civilisation... Je suis une nomade.  
L'idée d'une Emily marchant sur la route, son baluchon sur le dos, et ses cheveux au vent, procura à Sirius une étrange sensation. Il se sentait autant heureux qu'elle et pourtant... et bien, pourtant...  
- Et toi ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sourires.  
- Eh bien, moi... Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais comme toi, je voulais... Ecumer les chemins, et tout ce qui s'en suit, carpe diem, quoi... Je n'avais pas d'attaches sentimentales. Tu crois qu'on peut vagabonder à deux ?  
Elle eut un léger rire.  
- A trois, tu veux dire... si ta moto veut bien nous porter, ce sera à trois...  
Sirius ferma les yeux.  
- Je vais essayer de la convaincre.  
Elle se serra un peu plus fort contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, en respirant son odeur.  
- J'aurai besoin de cette odeur sur la route...  
  


*  


- James...  
- Hm...  
- James...  
- Hmmmm...  
- JAMES.  
- HMMMMM.  
James ouvrit les yeux et sursauta quand il vit, à quelques centimètres de sa figure, les yeux de Lily, plus ouverts que jamais.  
- Heu... oui... je sais, Lily... on est mariés...  
- James, tu t'es endormi au dessus de l'évier...  
Il contempla le placard en face de lui qui avait supporté son front durant quelques minutes d'assoupissement.   
- C'est le placard qui m'a corrompu ! déclara James. Ses mains gantées dans l'eau de vaisselle, ses cernes sous ses yeux noirs, tout trahissait une fatigue et un pittoresque certain.  
- Et pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça à la main ? Un coup de baguette et c'est fini...  
Lily se tortilla et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, embarassée.  
- Et bien, heu, tu vois... Si on n'en fait pas un minimum à la main, j'ai pas l'impression qu'on est un vrai couple...  
James la contempla, incrédule, puis il éclata de rire.  
- C'est pour _ça_ ?  
Les joues de Lily devinrent écarlates.  
- C'est pas drôle du tout, James !  
James, qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire, sous le regard furibond de Lily, se débarassa difficilement de ses gants et s'approcha de son épouse. Celle-ci s'était assise sur la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, un air boudeur sur la figure.  
- Mais je plaisante, Lily...  
- C'est bien ça que je te reproche...  
- En fait, c'est juste que tu ne connais pas la formule pour laver tout ça, hm ?  
hurla-t-elle. Il s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
- Content d'être avec toi...  
  


*  


  
Patronum : Et vouélé ! Fin du chapitre :o)  
  
Spero : Un deuxième chapitre, un peu moins long, certes...  
  
Patronum : ... D'une page, Spero, n'exagérons rien... Et puis on a des excuses :o)  
  
Spero : Il est vrai. Nous sommes légèrement occupées, et puis, seules des écrivains comme JKRowling peuvent se permettre d'écrire toute la journée, vu qu'elle gagne 6 millions durant la première nuit de la sortie de son bouquin... hm.  
  
Patronum : ...Et nous ! Pensez à nous ! Sans dons d'aucune sorte, sans argent ! Sans reviews ! On s'est saignées pour acheter cet ordinateur ! On a vendu nos organes ! On doit sucer nos lacets pour ne pas crever de faim !  
  
Spero : Il est vrai. Et puis niveau moral, deux reviews seulement, c'est légèrement le spleen.  
  
Patronum : Cependant, merci quand même d'avoir reviewé, héhé... C'est vrai, y'a des auteurs qui n'ont pas de reviews... (On en est pas loin mais on a déjà passé ce stade, alléluia !)  
  
Spero : Enfin bref. On était néanmoins tellement motivées qu'on a même fait un site. Motivation désesperée, car ce jour-là avait été placé sous le signe du bug...  
  
Patronum : En effet, notre ordinateur de fortune (celui pour lequel on a vendu nos organes, vous vous souvenez ? Sur le marché noir à Kuala Lumpur...) a décidé de faire des siennes. Au départ de l'écriture du chapitre, aucuuuuun problème ! Mais dès qu'on commence à avoir des idées, monsieur le computer se met en tête de nous virer tout ce qu'on a écrit. A ce moment-là, le système auto-enregistreur déconne. Donc, on l'a retapé plusieurs fois, comme des abruties que nous sommes. Quant au site, encore en construction (spero-patronum.fr.fm), pas moyen de le mettre en ligne correctement -_- Ou de choisir une musique de fond -_-  
  
Spero : Nous avons trimé... Mais nous avons réussi ! Et le mieux, c'est qu'on passe notre temps à avoir des idées. A part tout cela, nous vous devons quelques explications. Nous avouons (Patronum en particulier), développer une fixation légèrement maladive pour Sirius Black, le seul, l'unique.  
  
Patronum : *Bave, le regard dans le vide et des images plein la tête*  
  
Spero : Pour le prouver, des lapsus comme : Emily se dirigea vers la jambe au lieu de la chambre (ça, c'était de ma part), ou d'autres minis-erreurs par-ci par-là...  
  
Patronum : On s'en fout bien de savoir si elle va voir la chambre ou la jambe, tant que Siriuuuuus... Oops. Oui, d'ailleurs, à propos de ça, ça a été terrible pour se mettre d'accord sur la position dans laquelle Sirius s'était endormi... (Il est sur le ventre ! On voit ses f.... ! Naon ! Sur le dos je te dis ! Spero, donne ce clavier ! Vicieuse ! Il est sur le ventre, basta.) J'ai quand même gagné, il est sur le ventre. Ensuite, ça a été la bataille pour savoir s'il enfilerait le haut ou le bas de son pyjama. (Si c'est que le haut, on aura + de reviews ! Oui mais c'est totalement illogique ! Et pis j'aime bien les torses, moi. Spero, c'est pas de ton âge Le reste n'est pas du tien non plus !) Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui a gagné... Youpi, une lutte pour une société équitable ! Niarf niarf.  
  
Spero : ... Hem, hem. Je tiendrais également à présenter toutes mes excuses aux petites Lily et Emily que nous avons rencontré respectivement dans un magasin, au lac, puis encore au magasin. Le casting commence très jeune, oui, je sais, mais faut bien anticiper.  
  
Patronum : On a pas encore repéré Sirius =.=. (N'empêche, il est cool le passage où il se ramène sans pyjama, non ?? C'était mon idée euh :-p Et la description de l'appart, hein ? Merci à Spero, d'ailleurs, qu'elle a eu pleiiiiin de bonnes nidées)  
  
Spero : Patronum, un peu de calme ! (Carnet de correspondance sur la table ! 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor !) Ah oui, nous portons un remerciement particulier au grand, à l'immensissime, au géant, au Titan du créateur du Donjon de Naheulbeuk, sans lequel nous n'aurions pas pu bénéficier de certaines répliques entre les Maraudeurs (Six gallions et un sandwich au poulet ! Vendu !). C'est par ailleurs une personne fort sympathique que Patronum a eu le loisir d'interviewer lors de son émission de la radio locale... mais je la laisse s'expliquer.  
  
Patronum : Voui, donc, le truc, c'est que je suis bénévole dans une radio associative :-p (C'est pas la peine de nous raconter ta vie !) donc j'ai voulu interviewer le monsieur en question, parce que j'adore ce qu'il fait... Et voilà ! En gros, il fait des mp3s d'héroic-fantasy... Mais parodiée :-p penofchaos.com, c'est monstrueux !  
  
Spero : Ensuite, on hésitait à faire une partie slash pour Remus, et puis on a réfléchi (une fois n'est pas coutume), pour en arriver à cette conclusion : ce serait quand même trop vache pour ses fans. On a donc eu une autre idée, vous verrez...  
  
Patronum : Ensuite, pour les titres des chapitres, nous avons décidé de donner les titres de romans classiques déjà existants... Marrant, non ? On aime bien faire des clins d'oeil à ce que l'on aime... D'ailleurs ! La chanson dont parle Sirius est En Cloque de Renaud. (On adore cette chanson :-p)  
  
Spero : Enfin, nos influences musicales pour ce chapitre : Oh Fortuna (Carmina Burana de Carl Orff) remasterisée pour , Ennio Morricone (Un peu tout :-p), Noir Désir (oui, on est au courant pour Bertrand Cantat, merci.), la Danse Macabre de Camille de Saint-Saëns, One man's dream de Yanni, Muse, Coldplay, Radiohead, Saez, Emilianna Torrini... En gros.  
  
Patronum : Voilà, en théorie, c'est tout ce qu'on avait à dire, on est en train de préparer des auto-fanart de Sirius qui fait dodo :o) On les mettra p-e en ligne...  
  
Spero : TU prépares des auto-fanarts de Sirius ! Hm, pardon, moi aussi... Donc, merci de nous avoir lus, et si, vous avez un semblant de coeur, ou un semblant d'argent, ou un semblant de pitié, les reviews (et les dons !) sont les bienvenus... surtout les reviews dans la mesure du possible...  
  
Patronum : Oui ! Faites du bruit autour de cette fic ! Le 3° millénaire sera SperoPatronumien ou ne sera pas !  
  
Spero : ... alors il ne sera pas...  
  
Patronum : It depends of YOU ^^


	3. La Peau de Chagrin

Titre : Quelle heure est-il au paradis ?  
  
Auteur : Spero Patronum (On est deux ! Spero est Neko-Chan, et Patronum est Tilicho :o))  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : spero_patronum@hotmail.com (Eh voui, changement soudain.)  
  
Avertissements : On est donc deux tarées qui se sont rencontrées d'abord sur le net, puis dans la vie vraie du réelle de la réalité vraie :o) On a décidé d'écrire cette fic à deux... Et voilà !  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + chapitre 1 et 2 de cette même fic.  
  
Remerciements : Merci à Sacha, à nous, au chocolat... A la belle Nancy :-p A nos chères inspirations musicales (voir fin de chapitre) et bien sûr à nos reviewers !  
  
Résumé général : La vie de la génération Maraudeurs du mariage des Potter... A leur fin.  
  
Disclaimer : Quasiment tous les personnages y zappartiennent à JK Rowling et pas à nous (Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut de Sirius ??? Y'a de l'abus), et pis même qu'on gagne pas d'argent, sauf si vous vous montrez très intelligents et que vous décidez de nous léguer tous vos biens... A vous de décider.  
  
***  


  


Chapitre 3.  
La peau de chagrin.  


  
Les deux mots se détachaient, sournois, dans la case du calendrier. PLEINE LUNE. Remus reposa l'almanach, avec un soupir las. Pas de doute, le cauchemar commençait dès maintenant... Depuis environ un mois il redoutait ce jour marqué d'une croix rouge sur le papier. Et il était arrivé. Une semaine de lycanthropie...  
Regardant par la fenêtre, il observa le soleil qui commençait déjà à décliner : Il lui restait peu de temps. Il coupa sa lampe à huile et souffla les multiples bougies qui éclairaient son salon, avant de verrouiller sa porte. Son voisin le salua de son habituelle voix joviale :  
- B'jour m'sieur Lupin ! Alors, on s'en va à la ville voir les jolies filles ?  
Remus eut un sourire poli.  
- Bonsoir, Mr Farmer. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Oh, eh ben bonne soirée alors !  
- Je vous remercie...  
Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, il entendit Farmer expliquer à sa femme :  
- C'est le petit jeunôt d'à côté, il s'en va séduire les jeunes filles.  
- Ah, çà... Ca devient rituel, tous les mois qu'il nous fait ça. Il est plutôt beau garçon, il faut dire, un peu sauvage, mais tout à fait charmant. Etrange qu'il nous ait toujours pas ramené une jolie gamine par ici.  
- En tout cas, qu'il ne touche pas à notre Clothilde, c'est tout ce que je demande.  
Remus soupira tristement, démarra en trombe, et se dirigea vers son lieu rituel de transformation : la forêt qui bordait la vallée. Arrivé là, il constata à la lueur rosée du ciel qu'au niveau de son horaire, il avait été très juste.  
Il claqua la portière de sa voiture, et pénétra dans les ténèbres du bois, souriant faiblement à la perspective d'une nouvelle nuit en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.  
  


*  


  
- Je vais préparer à manger, Emily, bouge pas...  
Sirius se dirigea vers la cuisine de sa démarche nonchalante, en chantonnant.  
- Mince... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de cette baguette ?  
Il souleva un tablier maculé de tâches de cambouis, de peinture et - accessoirement - d'aliments. Puis il entreprit de trouver sa baguette qu'il avait - une fois de plus - perdu. Il fouilla entre les conserves vides, les paquets à demi-entamés, les tournevis, les magazines de Quidditch, et soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un calendrier, à la case de ce jour. Un rond maladroit avait été tracé sur le papier glacé. Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius pour se rappeller de la raison qui l'avait poussé à inscrire ce dessin, quand celle-ci le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait oublié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait oublié. La fête, Emily, tout cela avait complétement gommé cette indication, cette étape du cycle. La lune serait ronde ce soir, le soleil se couchait, il avait oublié et Emily, qui ne s'était jamais douté de la vraie nature de Remus, se trouvait chez lui, dans sa propre chambre, à lire tranquillement un quelconque magazine moldu. Il porta ses doigts à ses dents et entreprit de les ronger dans une grimace paniquée. Puis il s'approcha d'un recoin minuscule entre le frigo et un placard, où un téléphone était fixé. Il décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro en hésitant. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix grave répondit :  
- Toi aussi t'as oublié ?  
- Non, ici le Ministère de la Magie, département de la régularisation des animagi. Je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Cornedrue.  
- Amène Emily ici, elle restera avec Lily, et appelle Peter.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis, moi, à Emily ? s'écria Sirius.  
- Je sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui disais, à McGonagall ?  
Et James raccrocha. Sirius reposa le combiné et ferma les yeux. .`  
Il composa un autre numéro.  
- Allô Queudver ?  
- Heu... non, ici Mrs Pettigrow.  
- Mes hommages, madame. Pourrais-je parler à votre fils, je vous prie ?  
- Mais bien sûr, jeune homme. Pitou, mon chéri...  
Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire.  
- Oui ? intervint une voix grasse, identifiable comme celle de Peter.  
- Allô Pitou ? Ici Patmol, je répète. On a un léger problème avec Lup-Lup...  
- Qu'est-ce que... OH NON !  
- Et si...  
- Tu veux dire que lui aussi il va se marier ?  
- ABRUTI FINI ! Tu peux te libérer pour la soirée, crétin ?`  
- Ben heu... Maman elle me fait des crêpes...  
- Rah, t'es vraiment un boulet. Débrouille-toi.  
Sirius reposa le combiné. Il inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la chambre.  
- Hem, Emily... Y'a un petit changement de programme...  
  


*  


  
- JE TE HAIS !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'entends rien !  
- JE.TE.HAIS.  
- Pardon ?  
La moto s'était élancée depuis seulement cinq minutes dans les ténèbres grandissantes, et déjà Emily avait battu son record de Je te hais !. Sirius préfèrait se confiner dans l'idée qui'elle le remercierait par la suite... (Il se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi elle pourrait le remercier.)  
La jeune fille s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au blouson de Sirius, même si, le jeune homme en était persuadé, elle était heureuse de pouvoir voler ainsi.  
- POURQUOI REMUS A BESOIN DE TON AIDE ?  
- Hm ?  
- QUELLE EST LA RAISON QUI TE POUSSE A M'ABANDONNER LE SOIR OU L'ON A DIT QU'ON DINAÎT ENSEMBLE POUR REJOINDRE UN DE TES POTES DONT TU PARTAGES L'EXISTENCE DEPUIS 9 ANS ?  
Sirius se mordit la lèvre sous son casque. Il avait déjà vu la réaction de moldus qui apprenaient l'existence des loup-garous, et il n'avait pas réellement envie de provoquer une nouvelle fois une pareille scène (elle était encore pire que chez les sorciers). Ou du moins, pas dans le bruit du moteur et du vent qui déformaient tous ses mots, pas à une heure si tardive, pas à une Emily rouge de colère et de frustration, pas dans une limite de temps aussi réduite.  
Emily continuait de le maudire, de proférer des menaces, d'interroger, et Sirius feignait de ne pas entendre. Ils survolèrent plusieurs villages et demeures, quand, enfin, le jeune homme repéra son point de mire : la maison de Lily et James dont les fenêtres brillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse. Sirius amorça sa descente, et freina lorsque les roues de sa moto raclèrent le sol. Il descendit et aida Emily à faire de même, puis il enleva son casque. Les boucles claires volèrent autour de la jeune femme écarlate.  
- MAINTENANT TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE PLAN MINABLE, HEIN ?  
Sirius baissa la tête, un pincement au coeur. Il posa ses deux mains autour de la tête d'Emily, puis l'embrassa.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, Emily... Mais c'est important. Lily t'expliquera. Je reviens à l'aube, d'accord ?  
- SIRIUS ! JE...  
Elle s'interrompit, baissa la tête à son tour et marmonna simplement :  
- Okay.  
Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la maison des Potter, sans même frapper. James se précipita immédiatement sur Sirius.  
- Rah mon vieux !! On est dans une merde internationale !  
- Je suis au courant.  
Se tournant vers Emily, le jeune marié ajouta :  
- Emily ! Bonsoir, bienvenue. Lily est là-bas, elle tricote encore, je sais pas ce qui lui prend... elle doit s'entraîner à être grand-mère.  
- Ca doit être ça, acquiesça Sirius, maintenant, on a intérêt à se dépêcher.  
Prononçant ses mots, il se tourna avec un regard inquiet vers Emily qui sourit faiblement.  
- Bon, vas-y... Fais attention à toi.  
Sirius lui lança un clin d'oeil assuré et sortit de la maison, sur les talons de James.  
Emily soupira et s'avança vers le salon. Lily, assise sur son canapé, ses aiguilles à la main, et son panier de pelotes de laine posé par terre.  
- Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers... Une maille à l'envrois, une maille à l'enders... AAAAAAHH ! J'ai encore perdu ma maille ! Marre marre marre marre !  
- Hum... Lily ?  
La jeune femme se retourna.  
- Oh, Emily ! Assieds-toi, assieds-toi.  
Emily sourit et vint se laisser choir sur le canapé aux coussins jaunes et rouges. Lily se relança dans ses mailles et Emily se sentit envahie par une vague de tristesse qu'ele essayait de refouler depuis quelques semaines. Elle détestait pleurer devant quelqu'un, et même si Lily était une ancienne amie, qu'elle l'avait connue avant que celle-ci soit une sorcière, son orgueil refusait de dévoiler ses larmes devant elle. Hélas, une ou deux perles d'eau s'amoncelèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle tenta de les refouler, puis de les essuyer quand celles-ci roulèrent sur sa joue, mais Lily tourna son visage avant qu'elle puisse agir discrètement pour faire disparaître ses pleurs. Les yeux verts de Lily se tintèrent d'inquiétude et elle se pencha vers son amie.  
- Emily... tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? A la tête, au ventre, aux pieds, au coeur ?  
Emily acquiesça. C'était inutile de dissimuler ses larmes mais elle tenta inutilement, encore une fois, de les essuyer.  
- Au coeur, approuva-t-elle.  
- Tu sais, dit Lily doucement, Sirius va revenir, et si tu te fais du mourron pour lui, je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Oh non, c'est pas pour ça... je sais qu'il va revenir, même si je me pose des questions, mais... oh, je me sens perdue. Je sais qu'il est allé régler des affaires de sorciers, je sais qu'il vit dans un monde différent, un monde auquel tu appartiens, d'ailleurs, et j'ai l'impression que la terre sera jamais la même pour nous deux.  
Lily l'écoutait tranquillement, sans l'interrompre.  
- Tu as besoin de partager cette terre avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, tu vois, même si tu as l'impression qu'elle n'est pas la même pour vous deux, c'est pourtant le cas... Je comprends tout à fait. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais persuadée que je pourrai jamais partager ce monde avec les autres. Je suis encore très moldue, tu sais...  
Emily écoutait cet aveu, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux.  
- Oui, mais tu es une sorcière.  
Lily eut un petit sourire triste.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'adapter au monde de Sirius, et Sirius n'a pas à t'adapter au tien. Vous devez vous trouver un monde semblable ensemble...  
Lily attira la tête d'Emily sur son épaule et murmura simplement :  
- Tu t'y feras, tout ira bien, je te le promets...  
Elle sourit, puis s'en retourna à son tricot.  
- Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers... Nom d'un dragon ! Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je t'en prie, implora-t-elle, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?  
  


*  


  
- Combien qu'on parie que Queudver n'est pas venu ?  
- Pitou doit être avec sa maman, je parie dix gallions qu'il viendra pas.  
Sirius et James couraient presque vers le coeur de la forêt. La lune était masquée par un nuage,  
mais lorsqu'une brise légère traversa les arbres, James et Sirius se lancèrent un même regard. Un infime instant plus tard, un cerf et un chien noir galopaient sur le sentier. La Lune, ronde et blanche, semblait les observer d'un air inquiet.  
- Lup-Lup va être très mal, transmit Sirius à James, c'est la première fois qu'on oublie...  
- Alors il faut se dépêcher de le retrouver.  
Patmol cessa de courir, et le cerf fit de même. Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent, tandis que le cerf attendait, immobile.  
- A droite.  
Sur l'ordre du chien, les deux animaux prirent un tournant, lorsque des cris rauques, semblables à des plaintes, leur parvinrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, et les entendaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus déchirants. Puis, de l'autre côté d'un immense chêne, enfin, ils virent une bête à demi-recroquevillée.  
- Lunard ! aboya Sirius.  
Le loup-garou se retourna, les yeux quasiment lumineux dans l'obscurité, d'un jaune puissant. Un instant, il resta sur place, son regard transperçant ses deux amis, puis, d'une démarche maladroite mais dédaigneuse, il leur tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt.  
D'un bond, le cerf le rejoignit, et en quelques pas, le chien vint s'ajouter à la compagnie. Ils savaient que l'aurée de la forêt n'était pas si éloignée, et par prudence, le chien et le cerf tentèrent d'entraîner le loup-garou par-delà les arbres, au coeur de la forêt.  
Le brâme de Cornedrue, fort et désespéré, retentit dans le bois. De toute la puissance de son cri, il implora Lunard de revenir avec eux.  
Une fois seulement auparavant, celui-ci avait renié ses amis dans sa transformation. James et Sirius se souvenaient parfaitement de cette nuit-là, où les morts avaient été évités de justesse. Alors le chien aggripa le loup-garou à la crinière, le cerf barra le chemin de la bête qui grognait, et ainsi ils le poussèrent en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou accepte de les suivre. Ils pouvaient entendre les arbres qui se taisaient, les animaux qui se terraient dans le sol, les oiseaux qui s'enfonçaient dans leurs nids, tant la forêt avait peur, et se tenait là, effrayée d'une scène si étrange et violente.  
Enfin, la voix dure de Lunard se fit entendre :  
- Je vous ai attendus. C'est la première fois.  
- On est désolés ! aboya Patmol, c'est la première fois, comme tu le dis ! Tu peux nous pardonner. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne l'a pas fait exprès.  
- Vous aviez juré...  
- ...Justement, oui, on a juré ! Et on est là, vieux, on est là !  
Un silence s'installa soudain dans la forêt. Le regard noir du chien était planté dans celui du loup. Enfin, Cornedrue s'approcha et fit doucement :  
- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a toujours été là, Rem... Et on sera toujours là, jusqu'à ta mort. Tu m'entends, Lunard ?? Jusqu'à ta mort !  
Le loup-garou courba son échine, et acquiesça. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis, et il sembla que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.  
- Ca fait mal, dit-il simplement. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, parce que vous étiez là, avec moi, et que c'était un sacrifice de votre part. Je n'avais pas à vous le dire, à protester, puisque vous étiez là. Mais ça fait mal...  
Dans les pupilles animales du chien et du cerf se dilatèrent d'incompréhension, puis de compassion, et enfin de tristesse. Remus vint nicher sa gueule dans l'encôlure de James qui baissa sa tête vers lui, lui donnant de temps à autres des coups de museau affectueux.  
- On va pas t'abandonner, Lunard. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et ce sera la dernière. On reste avec toi.  
- On n'est plus au temps de Poudlard, James. Tu as presque vingt ans, tu te rends compte ?  
Des images se bousculèrent dans la tête de James. Oui... il y avait Lily, il y aurait sûrement bientôt une famille entière... Et Sirius partagerait sûrement son minuscule local, et Peter travaillerait, et peut-être ils oublieraient, dans plusieurs années, que le loup-garou pleurait tout seul sous la lumière de l'astre...  
- C'est pas... parce qu'on vieillit que les choses s'effacent.  
  


*  


  
Après leurs confessions mutuelles, Lily et Emily riaient joyeusement en faisant leur tricot.  
- LILYYY ! J'ai encore perdu ma maille !  
- T'es vraiment pas douée !  
- Eh, tu peux parler, quand même ! Regarde moi ton écharpe, y a plus de trous que d'écharpe ! Comment tu veux qu'on se mette ça sur soi sans attraper froid ?  
- Y'aura qu'à mettre un col roulé en-dessous, c'est pas grave.  
Emily éclata de rire une fois de plus. Lily, concentrée, tirait la langue tout en comptant ses mailles qui s'échappaient les unes après les autres.  
Emily, hilare, interrogea :  
- C'est sensé être quoi ton nouveau truc ? Me dis pas que c'est encore une écharpe ?? Parce que là...  
- Ignasse ! Ce sont des mitaines pour ne pas avoir froid !  
- Tu mettras aussi un col roulé sur les mains ?  
- Excellente idée. Tu devrais être styliste, Emily.  
La jeune moldue s'arrêta un instant de tricoter, puis, perplexe, demanda :  
- Mais Lily... pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ? Tu aurais un résultat plus rentable.  
- Parce que c'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça, rétorqua Lily franchement.  
- C'est vrai, dit Emily en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  


*  


  
L'aube approchait déjà. Remus fut le premier à reprendre sa forme humaine. Nu, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les transformations faisaient toujours cet effet-là sur lui.  
Puis, ce fut au tour de James qui, ses vêtements matérialisés sur lui, ronchonna :  
- Rah, j'ai vraiment horreur de ça, brrrr... Au moins, Cornedrue ne se les caille pas. J'aurais du m'habiller plus chaudement.  
Enfin, Sirius se métamorphosa à nouveau en lui-même, un air de profond mécontentement sur le visage. S'apercevant que ses deux amis le contemplaient d'un air inquiet, il expliqua simplement :  
- J'ai faim.  
Puis il enleva son long manteau noir et le posa sur les épaules de Remus.  
- Tu vas attraper froid, Lup-Lup.  
Le jeune Lupin releva un visage faible mais souriant vers Sirius.  
- Appelle moi encore comme ça et tu pourras plus jamais manger une salade.  
- Oui, moi aussi je suis content d'être avec toi, mon Lup-Lup.  
Remus leva un poing faible que Sirius arrêta sans le moindre effort, en riant. Black disparut derrière un arbre mais ré-apparut immédiatement. Il tenait un écureuil par la queue, bien serré dans sa main droite. L'animal pédalait dans le vide, en poussant des cris suraigus et paniqués.  
- Je fais quoi ? interrogea Patmol, je le bouffe ou pas ?  
- NON BLACK ! rugit James, repose cette pauvre bestiole immédiatement. Tiens, imagine qu'Emily soit un animagus secrète et qu'elle se soit transformée en écureuil pour venir à ta recherche !  
- Tss... T'es pas drôle, Potter, vraiment.  
Sirius redéposa précautionneusement l'animal par terre, qui s'enfuit immédiatement au fin fond de la forêt.  
- Emily, en ce moment, continua-t-il, je te parie qu'elle boit du thé avec ta dulcinée, et qu'elles se racontent des histoires de femmes... Et alors là, je cherchais le grille-pain dans la cuisine de Sirius, et devine sur quoi je suis tombée !  
- Elle est tombée sur quoi ? s'intéressa Remus.  
- Triple-idiot de Lup-Lup, c'était un exemple.  
- Ne détourne pas la conversation.  
- Bon, tu vas chercher les vêtements de Lup-Lup, Black ? s'impatienta James.  
- J'y vais, j'y vais, répondit Sirius tranquillement.  
Il disparut une fois de plus et ne ré-apparut pas. James s'adossa au tronc d'un sapin.  
Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard, les vêtements de Remus sous le bras. Il les lui lança et James s'exclama :  
- T'aurais pas pu les prendre correctement au lieu de les plier comme des chiffons ?  
  


*  


James s'attendait à pénétrer dans un couloir sombre, à entrer dans un salon traversé de rayons fantômatiques, et surtout, il croyait ne pas devoir brusquer un silence paisible, propre à l'assoupissement et aux sourires d'ange qui se dessinent sur les lèvres de ceux qui songent doucement. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'après avoir poussé la porte, il arriva dans une pièce gorgée d'une lumière d'aurore. Un babillement joyeux retentissait entre deux bruits de casseroles et de vaiselle qui s'entrechoquaient. Sirius et Remus, qui le suivaient, lui lancèrent un regard surpris. James haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
- Attention au lait, Lily. Il déborde, dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Emily.  
Lily poussa un cri aigu et le crépitement alarmant se tut.  
Sirius, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir du salon. Il ferma les yeux et peu à peu, tous ses muscles se détendirent.   
Remus s'affaissa à côté de lui et marmonna dans un anglais plus ou moins correct :  
- Tu vas pas voir Emily ?  
- Si... Si.  
Mais moins de deux secondes plus tard, un souffle régulier s'échappait de la bouche du jeune Black. James partit rejoindre Lily et Emily dans la cuisine.  
- Oh, James ! s'écria cette dernière avec un grand sourire, t'es revenu tout seul, t'as réussi à te débarrasser des autres ? Félicitations, brillant !  
- J'avoue avoir peiné en ayant accroché la laisse de Black à son arbre.  
Le pied droit de Lily sembla soudain pris d'une fièvre violente et indépendantiste, et il vint se nicher dans le tibia de James.  
Ce dernier ricana doucement en se massant la jambe. Emily, perplexe, lâcha un uh ? brut avant de retourner à sa cafetière.  
- James, elle est pas au courant ! murmura Lily.  
- De quoi ? feignit James. Viendra un moment où elle devra de toute façon acheter des boîtes de Canigou (NDLR : ©), alors...  
- T'es vraiment trop bête. Pourquoi me suis-je donc mariée avec toi ?  
- Parce que t'en avais marre de Los Engeles.  
- Oh ça va, hein !  
Emily jeta un regard complice aux deux tourtereaux qui s'asticotaient gentiment, avant de déclarer :  
- Hum... Je reviens, je vais juste à la SPA demander s'ils n'ont pas retrouvé Sirius...  
Et elle sortit de la cuisine.  
- Elle _doit_ être au courant, dit James. C'est pas possible qu'elle ne le soit pas ! ajouta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.  
- Ca va être dur pour elle d'accepter ce genre de choses, répliqua Lily tristement.  
- Tu as survécu, toi, dit James avec un regard moqueur.  
- J'avais quinze ans et vos frasques illégales m'impressionnaient, figure-toi. J'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter à outre mesure.  
- Hum ! fit-il en se détournant d'un air vexé.  
Lily s'approcha, posa sa main sur son bras et ajouta d'une voix hésitante :  
- Et puis, euh...  
Il se retourna vivement et tout en lui souriant, l'embrassa. Le lait déborda à nouveau dans la casserole.  
  


*  


  
- Hmm.... James ?  
- Oui, je sais, le lait va être vraiment imbuvable.  
- Non... Enfin si, mais...  
  


*  


  
Emily s'approcha de Sirius. Lentement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. Puis, elle descendit sur son visage, soulignant ses traits harmonieux. S'assurant que Remus était bel et bien endormi, elle déposa lentement un baiser sur la bouche du jeune Black.  
- Sirius...  
Il sourit presque imperceptiblement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle passa un doigt câlin sur sa tempe, puis continua son trajet pour venir se loger dans son cou.  
- Siriuuuus...  
Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête contre la sienne, sous une masse épaisse de cheveux châtain et noirs.  
Ils demeurèrent immobiles durant quelques minutes. Un grand silence règnait dans la pièce.  
Un rugissement retentit dans la cuisine, suivi peu après du bruit du lait bouillant sur le carrelage.  
- QUOI ?  
Remus, Emily et Sirius se réveillèrent et sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Ils se dévisagèrent bêtement, la bouche ouverte.  
Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et s'écria - encore plus bêtement - :   
- SEIGNEUR ! Un drame conjugal !  
Emily lui lança un regard noir et Remus bâilla.  
- Y'a des gens qui dorment ici, ils ont aucun respect, marmonna-t-il.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. James, les yeux écarquillés, essaya de sortir mais se prit le mur de plein fouet. Il était suivi de Lily qui le scrutait d'un air à la fois inquiet et satisfait.  
- Black... Black..., appela James d'une voix désesperée.  
Emily sourit soudain, et, se tournant vers Lily :  
- Tu lui as dit ?  
Lily acquiesça.  
- Hein ? Uh ? Quoi ? Comment ? dit Black. Remus se massait les tempes.  
- Blaaaaack... réitéra James. Je... Je...  
- Tu m'aimes ? tenta d'achever Sirius.  
- Non ! Je... je...  
Remus blêmit.  
- Sirius, il ne joue pas la comédie, là, il est sérieux.  
- Tu penses qu'un sédatif fera l'affaire ? proposa Lily.  
- Lily ! s'écria Emily. Ca commence mal, là !  
- Oui, et bien, si tu crois que c'est facile !  
Remus attrapa Sirius par le bras et insista :  
- Sirius ! Il ne joue pas la comédie. Il est sérieux !  
James tomba dans les bras de Remus en approuvant :  
- Exactement ! Aaaaah, si tu savais, Seigneur, si tu savais !  
- Tu vois, il est sérieux, il m'appelle Seigneur.  
Remus se tourna vers James et s'adressant à lui comme on s'adresse à un enfant de cinq ans, interrogea :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ptit James ?  
- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...  
- Nan, ça, c'est la réplique de Black, s'il te plaît.  
- Désolé. Mais mon Dieu, si tu savais, c'est terrible !  
Il retomba sur le tapis et rampa vers Sirius.  
- Black, mon ami... Help !  
Il agrippa le pantalon de l'interpellé en geignant. Sirius se dégagea et se tournant vers Emily, tenta de se maîtriser :  
- Milady... Il se passe quoi exactement ?  
- Rah. C'est terrible, si tu savais.  
Lily, une main sur son ventre, regardait la scène avec un sourire faussement tranquille. Remus sembla soudain comprendre. Un sourire éclaira son visage :  
- Ciel ! Champagne pour tous les autres !  
- Tous les autres ??? fit Sirius.  
- Oui, tous les autres !  
Le regard de Sirius allait d'Emily à Lily, de Lily à Remus, de Remus à James qui se traînait lamentablement vers l'armoire dans lequel se trouvait la bouteille de whisky. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il laissa échapper le récipient et le liquide se répandit sur le parquet.  
Remus le rejoint, lui tapa sur l'épaule et marmonna affectueusement :  
- T'es vraiment un boulet, Potter. Félicitations.  
Puis, se servant du pan de veste de James, il épongea le liquide. Sirius posa ses index sur ses paupières closes et, avec un effort intense pour paraître calme, interrogea :  
- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
James, relevant une tête aux cheveux trempés de whisky, bredouilla :  
- Je... Je... Je vais être papa.  
  


*****  
  


Spero : Tadam ! Encore un autre chapitre bouclé ! Quelle attente, d'accord. mais qu'y peut-on si nous habitons à 450 km de différence et il n'y a pas assez de vacances dans l'année, alors...  
  
Patronum : Niarf. Monsieur le Président si tu nous lis ben ça serait sympa de te débrouiller, sinon tu pourras plus lire cette fic. A toi de voir... C'est un choix ! Bref. Nos inspirations musicales pour ce chapitre sont le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, Kanaete, la BO de Serial Experiments Lain...  
  
Spero : ... et nos habitués, Emiliana Torrini, Brel, Brassens, Radiohead... Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Patronum : Alors on commence par Lexyann, notre première review ! Thank youuu ! Pour la faute que tu as corrigé, en effet. Un jour de courage et de non-flemmardise, nous corrigerons bravement cette erreur stupide indigne de nous :-p.  
  
Spero : Ensuite, Caroline Black... merci à toi ! Ca nous amuse tout autant si ce n'est plus de faire n'importe quoi avec nos personnages ^____^  
  
Patronum : ... Ouais enfin ceux de JK Rowling. *Sigh*  
  
Spero : EMILY ELLE EST A NOUS !!  
  
Patronum : Et les Farmers aussi ! Youhou ! Ensuite, Aranel Morticia Black... Ben euh merci ! Huhu. Pour Sirius sur le dos, vi vi, je te jure, elle a insisté, Spero ! J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais tu l'aurais vue... Pour ce qui est des prénoms, ben vi, question de connaissances... On en aurait encore à rajouter mais bon, c'est pas le but premier de la fic non plus ^^  
  
Spero : Primo, je ne suis pas assez basse, moi, pour ressortir l'histoire du haut de pyjama (non non, je ne le ferais pas). Deuxio, chère Charlie, figure-toi que nous aussi, on s'amuse comme des abruties devant l'écran (pauvre écran.)  
  
Patronum : BOB DYLAN JE T'AIME ! Oops, pardon. Hum... Review suivante. Merci Dready ! Of course qu'il y a une suite, c'est trop agréable d'écrire cette fic alors on va pas se priver ^^  
  
Spero : notre premier adepte ! Cher Sacha, tu peux adresser tes dons à notre fan-club, par carte bleue ou par chèque, merci.  
  
Patronum : Pour Lily la Tigresse... Merci beaucouuuup ! (Waoooow, domo arigato, Thank you, Muchas Gracias...etc, etc) Pour Sirius, vi vi, il est fort charmant ce jeune homme. On espère que le troisième chapitre t'a autant plu que les deux précédents !  
  
Spero : Merci à Fan ! On prend notre pied à écrire les scènes Sirius/Emily...  
  
Patronum : WAOOOOOW une review de Fred et George :-D Merci mille fois ! *A genoux* Très très très beaucoup honorées ! *A genoux encore plus* MERCIIIIIII !  
  
Spero : Chère Alana Chantelune... Je suis personnellement une grande fana de 4 mariages et un enterrement, peux pas m'empêcher d'y faire référence, étant donné l'ambiance british qui règne dans le film... Vivement le film 4 !  
  
Patronum : Voilà donc, merci à tous nos reviewers, hésitez pas à poster encore bicou de reviews sur notre nouveau chapitre, à faire parler de nous et tout ça ;o) On se revoit au chapitre 4, ciao !  
  
Spero : A la prochaine !


	4. Un Air de Famille

Titre : Quelle heure est-il au paradis ?  
  
Auteur : Spero Patronum (On est deux ! Spero est Neko-Chan, et Patronum est Tilicho :o))  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : spero_patronum@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : On est donc deux tarées qui se sont rencontrées d'abord sur le net, puis dans la vie vraie du réelle de la réalité vraie :o) On a décidé d'écrire cette fic à deux... Et voilà !  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + chapitre 1, 2 et 3 de cette même fic.  
  
Remerciements : Merci à... . Euh. Nous ?  
  
Résumé général : La vie de la génération Maraudeurs du mariage des Potter... A leur fin.  
  
Disclaimer : Quasiment tous les personnages y zappartiennent à JK Rowling et pas à nous (Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut de Sirius ??? Y'a de l'abus), et pis même qu'on gagne pas d'argent, sauf si vous vous montrez très intelligents et que vous décidez de nous léguer tous vos biens... A vous de décider.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 4.  
*

  
Remus passa la main sur son visage encore légèrement endormi. Le soleil hivernal pleuvait sur son carré de pelouse, légèrement brillant de par le givre, envahi par les herbes folles qu'il n'avait jamais songé à extraire de leur territoire.  
_« Je n'avais jamais ôté mon chapeau  
Devant personne  
Maintenant je rampe et je fais le beau  
Quand elle me sonne »_  
Remus sursauta au moment où son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Le visage de cette dernière s'éclaira.  
- Mr Lupin ! Bonjour ! fit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Il sourit à son tour. Elle se releva, et s'appuya contre la clôture, sa natte chatain revenant par dessus son épaule.  
- Alors ? La soirée a été bonne, hier ?  
- Hum... Oui, oui, excellente, mentit Remus poliment, et la vôtre ?  
Elle baissa la tête, et répondit sur le même ton faussement naturel :  
- Merveilleuse, vraiment...   
Il s'attarda sur son visage fin, sur ses traits délicats, sa peau d'enfant et ses grands yeux profonds.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de chanter ?  
Elle eut un sursaut d'étonnement, et rougit légèrement.  
- Oh, ça... Ca vous plaisait ?  
Il acquiesça avec son habituel sourire doux.  
- C'est du français... Maman vient de France. C'est une chanson de Georges Brassens, il est très très connu là-bas.  
Remus hésita, avant d'interroger d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :  
- Je n'ai saisi que quelques mots... De quoi parle votre chanson ?  
- C'est un homme qui décrit la femme qu'il aime, qui explique à quel point elle l'a rendu... doux. Il se compare à un loup qu'elle aurait su adoucir.  
Elle rit doucement.  
- Je trouve ça beau, cette image du loup... je crois qu'il y a en effet un loup à adoucir en chacun de nous, non ?  
Remus se concentra afin de paraître le plus naturel possible.  
- Vous avez probablement raison...  
- Mais tous les loups ne sont pas mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua d'une voix involontairement dure :  
- Oh si, Clothilde, ils le sont tous. Il ne faut pas se cantonner à l'aspect extérieur, qui peut avoir quelque chose de noble... Un loup est avant tout un danger.  
Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y en avoir de bons.  
- Alors les humains ne sont pas forcément meilleurs, murmura-t-elle d'une voix toujours douce et posée.  
Puis elle secoua la tête et se détacha de la clôture.  
- Pardonnez-moi, sourit-elle, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi, je ferais mieux de retourner à mon jardin...  
- Non... Je...  
Mais le timbre grave de Mr Farmer retentissait déjà dans la maison voisine.  
- Clothilde ! Clothilde !  
A regret, elle s'éloigna de Remus ("A plus tard, j'espère !") et pénétra dans sa cuisine.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un soupir, et rentra chez lui, tête baissé. Il se sentait désespérément stupide... Il ne savait jamais trouver les mots, ni les mettre en forme...  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était installé dans cette maison, à sa sortie de Poudlard, Remus s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour cette jeune fille de quinze ans, encore enfant, et pourtant, déjà tellement adulte...  
Distraitement, il arracha une page de son calendrier, et marqua une case de la suivante d'une croix rouge.  
Un mois...

*

  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux et, immédiatement, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Emily, penchée sur lui, souligna la bouche du bout de son index.  
- Bonjour, Mr Black... Bien dormi ?  
Il passa un bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, pour la rapprocher encore un peu de lui.  
- On a vu mieux, mais j'étais bien accompagné...  
Il l'embrassa doucement, se délectant de son parfum.  
- Mmh... "Muse Ambrée", n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle sourit.  
- Toujours aussi incollable ou alors tu as vu la bouteille dans la salle de bain ?  
- Il te va bien, ce parfum...  
Il l'étreignit, tout en déposant de petits baisers tendres dans sa nuque.  
- J'ai une surprise, Sirius...  
Il continua à l'embrasser, tout en laissant ses mains caresser délicatement son dos.  
Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux savourer la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.  
- Sirius ?  
- Mmmmh ?  
- J'ai une surprise, répéta-t-elle.  
- Tu as décidé qu'on vivrait le reste de notre vie dans cette chambre, tous les deux, sans se préoccuper de l'extérieur ?  
- Non... Pas exactement.  
Il l'embrassait encore, descendant sur ses clavicules. Elle se cambra avec un petit frisson.  
- Tu as décidé quoi, alors ?  
Sa main passa sur le creux de sa taille, et à nouveau, elle frissonna.  
- Siriuuus...  
- Mmmh ?  
- Je veux te présenter à ma famille.  
Sirius cessa tout net ses câlineries.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je veux te présenter à mes parents.  
- Moi ??  
- Non, Peter Pettigrow.  
Il s'empressa de s'écrier :  
- Je suis très honoré, Emily ! Vraiment, vraiment ! Mais...  
- Mais ?  
- Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas un bon parti ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ! Je t'assure !  
Elle eut un rire léger.  
- Allez, arrête, tu séduirais n'importe qui...  
- Oh, vraiment ? Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?  
- Certainement pas. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es bien celui qui m'a dit en me faisant les yeux doux "Quand elles étaient importantes, elles l'étaient vraiment" ?  
Sirius baissa légèrement la tête.  
- Je ne mentais pas, Emily.  
- Justement, je le sais...  
Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de s'assurer :  
- Dis-moi... Je suis bien importante, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il eut un petit sourire.  
- Tu es la plus importante, et tu le seras toujours...  
- Alors ?  
Il soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière.  
- Je ne sais pas me tenir, Emily... Qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
- Rien de terrifiant, Sirius ! Je veux juste que tu les vois. Ils sont forcément un peu... parents mais, je te jure qu'ils sont géniaux, ils t'adoreront, c'est forcé !  
- Je...  
Elle l'implora du fond de ses grands yeux noirs.  
- S'il te plaît, mon Si...  
- Rah.  
- ... ?  
- Ok.

*

  
Sirius empoigna sa veste de cuir d'un mouvement rapide. Emily posa son bras sur le sien.  
- Si...  
- Oh pardon !   
Il lui mit dans les mains une autre veste, plus cintrée, pour elle. Elle secoua la tête et raccrocha le tout sur le portemanteau.  
- Si'. On y va pas en moto.  
Il la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui assurer que Peter Pettigrow était l'homme rêvé pour n'importe quelle femme, et que Severus Rogue était le plus grand sex-symbol de la terre.  
- Quoi ? fit-il bêtement.  
- Tu as très bien compris. On y va en voiture...  
Sirius manqua de s'étrangler.  
- En quoi ?  
- En voiture. Tu sais, le truc en tôle qui fait vroum vroum...  
- Tu m'as déjà vu conduire ?  
Elle eut un sourire malicieux et annonça d'une voix satisfaite :  
- Non ! Mais j'ai pris les devants. Remus va venir nous chercher !  
Sirius passa sa main sur son visage.  
- Remus.  
- Il a une voiture.  
- Remus.  
- Il conduit bien.  
- Remus.  
- Il est charmant.  
- Remus. Pardon ?  
- Bel effort de langage. Tu viens ?  
- Remus.  
- Oui.  
- Remus.  
Emily soupira et se dirgea vers la porte. Sirius la suivit et une fois dehors, jeta un regard désolé à sa moto. "Pardon Bernadette, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait." La moto émit un sanglot mécanique.  
- Sirius, arrête de faire l'enfant, veux-tu ?  
Soudain, le vrombissement de la machine en tôle qui fait vroum vroum résonna. Remus, au volant, ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il devinait l'état intérieur de Sirius.  
Il lui serra la main et, sans enlever ce sourire stupide de ses lèvres, déclara :  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi. Mais pour une fois, j'avais pas envie d'être solidaire.  
- Remus.  
Remus se tourna vers Emily et, en élargissant encore un peu son sourire, s'écria :  
- Eh, t'as vu ! Il me reconnaît maintenant, le grand garçon !  
- Remus.  
- Eh, j'ai pas rêvé, hein ? Il me reconnaît !  
Emily soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux, avant de répondre d'un air gêné :  
- En fait, il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air de me prendre pour toi.  
- Oh, répondit Remus.  
- Remus.  
- Sirius, arrête, dirent ensemble Emily et Remus, sur des tons très différents.  
- Remus, lança Sirius une dernière fois avant de courber le dos pour entrer dans l'automobile beige, poussé par Emily.

*

  
Remus se retourna vers la banquette arrière où Sirius se tenait droit comme un piquet, les yeux vides et les mains crispées. Une cravate nouée de force par Emily autour de son cou lui donnait l'air d'un pendu en sursis.  
- Ca te va très bien ce teint cadavérique, Black.  
- Lup-Lup.  
Lupin se retourna vers Emily :  
- Rah, tu vois ! Là, il m'a reconnu, on peut le dire, hein !  
Emily soupira et se servant de son doigt comme d'une mitraillette, s'adressa à tour de rôle aux deux jeunes hommes :  
- Remus, c'est même plus drôle, et Sirius, arrête de faire l'enfant !  
Mais si Remus se confondit en plates excuses plus ou moins sincères, Sirius pâlit encore un peu.  
Emily, dont le regard s'était adouci, passa sa main sur la joue de Sirius.  
- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
- NON ! hurla presque Sirius.  
Emily se recula, ses yeux arboraient de la perplexité pure.  
- Emmène-moi loiiiin, gémit Sirius.  
Son regard appelait au secours.  
- Mais tout va bien se passer, promit Emily.  
- Hmmmmouihm, répondit plus ou moins Sirius.  
Emily se saisit du poignet du jeune homme et prit son pouls. Il battait à une vitesse plus qu'anormale. Elle se tourna vers Remus avec un regard inquiet et interrogea :  
- Est-ce que Sirius est sujet aux crises de panique ?  
- Pas que je sache...   
Sirius détourna le regard.  
- Quoique... corrigea Remus. Oui, en fait, c'est probable...  
- Allons, dit Emily d'un ton vigoureux, Sirius, je t'assure que tout se passera à merveille ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?  
- Je... Je... bredouilla-t-il.  
- Tu ? Félicitations à toi, très bon début.  
Il se tourna vers Emily et articula :  
- Je t'aime.  
Remus eut un sourire perplexe :  
- Ca, c'est naturel ou alors il se sent mal ?  
Emily lui décocha un regard noir et marmonna :  
- Devine.  
- Peut-être qu'il tente d'émettre ses dernières pensées...  
- Peut-être qu'il s'adressait à toi, répliqua Emily.  
Remus détacha distraitement la ceinture de sécurité de Sirius qui s'écroula par terre, abandonnant la voiture derrière lui. Il s'ébroua selon les habitudes de Patmol, se releva, fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts ("ARRETEUH !" hurla Emily) et d'un air déterminé, il annonça :  
- Paré pour l'attaque.  
Mais il tourna les talons, se pencha vers Emily qu'il embrassa vigoureusement. Celle ci en lâcha son sac à main tandis que Remus s'absorbait dans la contemplation de ses ongles impeccaux.  
Quand Sirius relâcha enfin son étreinte, il se dirigea vers le portail rouge en face de lui. Emily, les joues écarlates, le suivit du regard. Remus ricana.  
- Ben vas-y... et bon courage !  
Emily sortit à son tour et la voiture de Remus démarra sur le chemin de gravier, et s'effaça dans le petit bois. Sirius attendait, immobile, qu'Emily le rejoigne.  
Cette dernière s'empressa de le faire, courant presque dans sa jupe ajustée à la perfection. Ils franchirent tout les deux le portail vermillon. Sirius était tout aussi blanc mais semblait avoir reprit le contrôle de son organisme.  
Emily lui prit le bras tout naturellement et appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.  
Aussitôt, une petite fille minuscule leur ouvrit. Avec un bond impressionnant, elle sauta au cou d'Emily et la couvrit de baisers agrémentés d'une couche épaisse de bave.  
- C'est... Ta fille ? interrogea Sirius médusé.  
L'enfant se tourna vers lui et, avec un sourire auquel il manquait deux dents, s'écria d'une voix suraigue :  
- Ze m'appelle Alina ! Z'ai cinq ans et la petite souris est venue cette nuit ! Tu veux zêtre mon nami ?  
Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Il adressa à la fillette une ébauche de sourire.  
- C'est ma soeur. Tu sais, elle est dans l'incapacité de mordre, alors ne t'inquiète pas..., déclara Emily avec un sourire.  
Sirius répondit à celui-ci avec un air à la fois rassuré et désolé. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque il sentit les bras d'Alina se glisser autour sa taille.  
- Tu as l'air gentil, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire édenté.  
Sirius lança un regard victorieux à Emily. Les yeux de cette dernière brillaient avec amusement.   
- Entre, invita Emily.  
Sirius obéit, après avoir prié Alina de se détacher ("Un bisou !" "Oui, après..." "Un câlin !" "Oui, Alina.") L'entrée était lumineuse, les murs clairs ; les meubles étaient en osier et en bois jaune. Emily se débarassa de son manteau et insista pour prendre la veste de Sirius. Cet à ce moment-là qu'une petite dame, un tablier bleu noué autour de la taille, fit son apparition dans le couloir. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, dont la couleur nuancée rappellait celle de la chevelure d'Emily, un peu défraîchis cependant. Dans ses grands yeux bleus luisaient une apparente bonté et un enthousiasme débordant.  
- Emily ! s'écria-t-elle.  
L'interpellée jeta les vêtements dans les bras de Sirius et se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire chaleureux et se blottit dans ses bras. Sirius, qui tenait sa veste et le manteau qu'Emily lui avaient confiés, dut s'en remettre à Alina qui lui indiqua où les accrocher.  
- Sirius, dit Emily -Sirius se retourna prestement- , je te présente ma mère.  
- Enchanté, dit Black en tendant une main tremblante.  
La femme s'avança vers lui, tout sourire, et ignorant la main tendue, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui administrer deux bises auxquelles il répondit avec surprise.  
- Je suis la mère d'Emily. Ravie de vous rencontrer, jeune homme.  
- Madame, tout le plaisir est pour moi, assura Sirius avec un sourire étonné mais qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes se déroulaient.  
- Oh, pas de ça entre nous... Appellez-moi Ornella, ce sera plus simple, vous ne croyez pas ?  
Avant que Sirius ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la mère d'Emily se détourna de lui et repartit dans le couloir, non sans avoir caressé la joue d'Emily au passage.  
Emily la suivit et Alina prit la main de Sirius.  
- Mon papa, il est en courses. Ma maman, elle cuisine. Emily, elle travaille dans Londres. Ma maison, elle est pour moi toute seule, dit-elle d'un air grave.  
- Tu as de la chance, moi je vis dans un minuscule appartement, dit Sirius.  
- Tu fais quoi comme métier ?  
- Euh...  
Sirius hésita. Il pouvait facilement répondre à la fillette sa véritable profession. A cet âge, les enfants moldus étaient habitués à s'entendre raconter des histoires de magie, s'il se souvenait bien de ses cours d'Etude des Moldus. Mais qu'adviendrait-il dans l'instant où les parents d'Emily l'interrogeraient sur ses activités ?  
- Auror, répondit-il tant bien que mal.  
Alina haussa un sourcil et répliqua :  
- Ma maîtresse à l'école elle a dit que les monsieurs ils pouvaient être vendeurs, boulangers, coiffeurs, fleuristes et des tas de trucs comme ça, mais elle a zamais dit Auror !  
Sirius gagna du temps avec un magnifique sourire adressé à la petite fille qui ne paraissait même pas dupe.  
- Oh, tu sais, les maîtresses elles se disent savantes... Mais maintenant, tu as la preuve que non ! Ha.  
Instantanément, le regard furibond de Lily lui revint en mémoire, répétant comme un disque rayé "Pas de principes immoraux, pas de principes immoraux !". A nouveau, Alina l'enlaça et s'écria de sa voix aigue :  
- Tu me plais de plus en plus ! Tu veux être mon amoureux ?  
Emily, qui revenait tout juste de la cuisine, se précipita sur sa petite soeur et entreprit de la chatouiller lâchement en hurlant :  
- Teuh teuh teuh teuh teuh ! Pas touche, pas touche !  
- C'est ton amoureux à toi ?  
- Hm...  
La mère d'Emily sortit de ses fourneaux, une casserole fumante à la main.  
- Emily, tu disais ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ? Moi ? Peut-être ! s'empressa de répondre Emily sans reprendre sa respiration, euh ! Enfin ! Eh ben ! Euh ! Bon ! Maman !  
Mais Maman la considéra d'un oeil inquiet :  
- Oh, Emily Mary Betty Connie Lucy Harmony Oldershaw ! Ne me dis pas que tu recommences tes crises de panique ???  
A ces mots, Sirius se retourna vivement vers Emily et la fusilla d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire "TU M'AVAIS RIEN DIT ! ARGH."  
- Et puis je suis très vexée que tu ne m'aies pas donné de nouvelles, figure-toi ! Pas un appel, pas un télégramme, pas une lettre en deux jours ! DEUX JOURS, EMILY ! J'ai essayé d'appeler chez toi, moi, eh ben dans le vide, ça sonnait, oui ! DANS LE VIDE, EMILY !  
- Oh, Ornella Maria Katrina Sara Paula Angela Oldershaw ! s'offusqua Emily.   
Alina sortit sa tête de derrière Sirius et fit d'une voix timide :  
- Tu as oublié Dona...  
- Non ! fit Mrs Oldershaw, Dona, c'est toi ! Alina Anna Nuria Johanna Lola Dona Oldershaw !  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, décréta Emily d'un air pensif. On se trompe toujours avec celui-là. C'est traître.  
- Et vous ? demanda Mrs.Oldershaw avec un sourire gourmand.  
- Heu... Sirius Roger René Edouard Black...  
- On va vous rebaptiser, mon garçon, décida Ornella Maria Katrina Sara Paula Angela Oldershaw.  
- Oui, dit Emily, Sirius Romulus Nigellus Brutus Britannicus Rufus Black, c'est cool, nan ?  
- Parfait, et ça lui va à ravir.  
- Oui, acquiesça Alina, et ça plaira beaucoup à Tobby.  
- Oh, comment va-t-il ma chérie ? demanda Emily avec intérêt.  
Alina glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un minuscule nounours d'une couleur caramel.  
- Comment il s'appelle, celui-là ? interrogea Sirius.  
- Toblerone Cubby Spleen Viggo Sirius Aragorn Elessar Pierre Elfique Dunàdan Grands-Pas ! Je viens de rajouter le Sirius.  
- C'est heu... joli ? dit Sirius. Fichtre, quelle mémoire !  
- On en oublie un de temps à autre, expliqua Emily, mais on en rajoute trois dans ce cas-là.  
- Judicieux stratagème...  
- Pardonne les noms étranges, mais Alina est une grande admiratrice de l'oeuvre de Tolkien, je ne sais pas si tu connais...  
- Si, j'ai déjà lu quand j'étais ado.  
- Vous aussi ? dit Mrs.Oldershaw. Je suis encerclée !  
- Mais Alina n'a pas pu lire...  
- Non, dit Emily avec un regard sombre, J'AI lu.  
Un silence glacial s'instaura dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Alina s'écrie :  
- CALIN !  
Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se reculer et, après une magnifique impulsion de la petite fille, se retrouva avec un baiser claquant sur la joue.

*

Mr. Oldershaw rentra vers midi. C'était un homme grand, aux épaules larges et à l'air rêveur. Il posa sa sacoche sur un canapé du salon et se laissa tomber dans un grand fauteuil en cuir.  
Mais il fut obligé de se relever immédiatement car Alina avait laissé traîner son hérisson domestique n'importe où.  
Sous les regards hallucinés de Sirius, Emily et Mrs Oldershaw (Alina était dans sa chambre), qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqués, il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant tomber des épines sur la moquette du couloir.  
Emily se pencha sur le fauteuil.  
- Gudule ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle ramassa précautionneusement une petite boule noire qui ne comportait qu'une seule épine encore.  
- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, dit Mrs.Oldershaw, un peu embêtée.  
- Papa n'a qu'à regarder où il s'asseoit, répliqua Emily.  
Mais les deux femmes avaient du mal à s'entendre, leurs voix étant couvertes par les cris stridents de Mr Oldershaw qui était certainement en train de retirer les épines de son postérieur.  
Sirius tripotait nerveusement sa baguette magique dans sa poche, tandis qu'Emily et sa mère essayaient désespérément de communiquer par langage des signes.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mr Oldershaw fit à nouveau irruption dans la pièce, écarlate, portant un nouveau pantalon, mais très digne tout de même. Il serra la main de Sirius d'un air à la fois cérémonieux et chaleureux.  
- Hugh Oldershaw.  
Le jeune sorcier, ravi de trouver enfin un membre de la famille qui se présente en ne donnant qu'un seul de ses prénoms, répondit sur le même ton :  
- Sirius Black.  
Il sentit soudain son pantalon descendre un peu sur ses hanches. Baissant la tête, il aperçut Alina, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Quand est-c'qu'on manze ? Tu t'asseois à côté de moi ? ZE COUPE MA VIANDE TOUTE SEULE MAINTENANT !

*

- Encore un peu de pommes de terre, Sirius ?  
Le sorcier déclina la proposition d'une voix timide.  
- C'est délicieux, Mrs Oldershaw, félicitations...  
En face de lui, Emily arborait un demi-sourire amusé qui signifiait quelque chose comme "Haha ! Il est mignon en garçon de bonne famille, comme ça..."  
- Dis Sirius, tu veux pas mes patates ? Parce que moi ze les trouve pas très très bonnes.  
- Euh non merci Alina, c'est gentil...  
- Alina tu es dégoûtante ! Mange proprement ! Et arrête d'embêter Sirius.  
- Je... Euh ? Quoi ? Non non mais pas du tout ! Elle ne m'embête pas, au contraire !  
- Tu es trop poli, Sirius, marmonna Mrs Oldershaw. Quelqu'un veut des patates ?  
La table entière répondit à la négative, et elle rapporta le plat en cuisine. Emily l'escorta immédiatement.  
Alina jeta sa serviette sur la table, et en profita pour s'éclipser. Sirius la suivit du regard, tout en songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé faire comme elle.  
- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je lis le journal ?  
Le sorcier sursauta, posa ses yeux sur Mr Oldershaw et hocha la tête à la négative.  
- Non non, je vous en prie !  
Il entendait Emily et sa mère rire dans la cuisine. Le froissement du journal l'exaspérait.  
- Hum.  
Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avec l'excuse "je viens voir si je peux aider."  
Il trouva une Emily riant aux larmes, une casserole pleine de chocolat fondu dans les mains.  
- Tu lui as quand même pas dit ça ?  
- SIIIIIII !  
- Mamaaaan !  
Un peu hésitant, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
- Euh...Je viens voir si...  
- AAAAH ! fit Emily avec un sursaut hystérique, Siriuuus !  
Sa mère éclata de rire encore une fois, et, incapable de se contrôler, partit dans tous les sens en pouffant. Elle finit par heurter sa fille dont la casserole vola.  
Tout se passa comme dans un film au ralenti. Sirius réalisa que le chocolat brûlant risquait de se déverser sur le visage de sa belle et, s'armant de courage, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et hurla :  
- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !  
Aussitôt, la casserole s'immobilisa dans les airs, le chocolat arrêté en plein vol. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et poussa un soupir rassuré.  
Et puis il se rendit compte que les hurlements hystériques des deux femmes avaient cessé. Mr Oldershaw venait également de faire irruption dans la pièce et les trois moldus fixaient Sirius d'un air ébahi.  
Emily s'éclaircit la voix, déglutit et annonça, au prix d'un grand effort :  
- Hum... Papa, maman... Euh... On a quelque chose à vous dire, Sirius et moi...

***

Hum… Salutations ! ^_^

Ici Spero… Patronum est absente pour les réponses aux reviews cette fois… Et c'était relativement convenu ! En fait, elle a terminé le chapitre seule, ce qui inclut que je suis responsable des lecteurs…

Bref !

Chère Lexyann, merci à toi pour tout ces compliments ^_^ Nous sommes désolées de ne pas poster plus souvent, mais écrire séparées de 400 kilomètres, c'est pas la joie. (au passage, nous nous retrouvons, Patronum et moi, ce week-end, sûrement donc le chapitre 5 ne tardera point…)

Didie.m, nous te remercions !

Silver, pour en revenir aux donc, Noël est là, donc on serait ravies si… Nous, racketter ? Certainement pas ! Jamais, tiens. Merci énormément pour tous les compliments !

Pug de Crydee… En voilà un pseudo surprenant Oo… Lily, bizarre ? Oh, non, un peu hystérique par moment, moraliste dans d'autres, mais très fiable, si si. En tout cas, elle n'est pas plus étrange que Sirius qui ne sait pas recevoir les invités, ou James qui a une sérieuse tendance à la douche alcoolisée, ou encore Emily par rapport à qui on peut se poser de sérieuses questions quant à son équilibre familial, ou même de Remus qui garde la même voiture malade et agonisante pendant trente ans… Contentes que ça te plaise en tout cas ! ^-^

Chère Aranel, tu n'as pas remarqué l'inconscience et les déséquilibres de chacun des personnages ? Oo Que Jamesie se fasse un shampoing au whisky n'a rien de surprenant, bien au contraire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour les maraudeurs et leurs compagnes la réaction la plus… normale, banale, ordinaire, prévisible qui soit ! … Je décline toute responsabilité si tu meurs d'étouffement.

Izabel, nous en rougissons presque ^_^ (Moi en tout cas. J'avais promis à Patronum ne rien dire en son nom. Pardon, Patronum, pardon.) Nous continuons notre collaboration, qu'elle soit merveilleuse ou pas ^_^ On n'a plein d'idées et on manque de sommeil d'en avoir trop formulées, alors au moins qu'on les écrive, histoire de prendre notre revanche ! C'est assez incroyable comme les personnages comme Emily, inventés de toutes pièces, prennent place peu à peu dans notre esprit, s'étoffent au fur à et mesure… D'ailleurs, les péripéties des personnages de Quelle Heure Est-Il Au Paradis (En abrégé QHEIAP. Patronum offre une sandale, et j'ajoute une râpe à fromage de luxe, pour celui qui arrivera à prononcer ça.) reviennent dans nos fics respectives, entre autres sur celles du sixième tome, ou dans Once Upon A Time, c'est à dire toutes nos autres petites fics (disponibles sur notre page de fanfiction.net ^_^), auxquelles vous pouvez avoir accès sur fanfiction.net. Le pseudo de Patronum est Tilicho, et le mien Neko-oh, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ^_^

Merci encore à tous !

A bientôt !


	5. Celui Qui N'avait Jamais Vu La Mer

Titre : Quelle heure est-il au paradis ?  
Auteur : Spero Patronum (On est deux ! Spero est Neko-Chan, et Patronum est Tilicho :o))  
Votre adresse e-mail : spero_patronum@hotmail.com  
Avertissements : On est donc deux tarées qui se sont rencontrées d'abord sur le net, puis dans la vie vraie du réelle de la réalité vraie :o) On a décidé d'écrire cette fic à deux... Et voilà !  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + chapitre 1, 2, 3 et 4 de cette même fic.  
Remerciements : Merci aux IRL, c'est cool et inspirant.  
Résumé général : La vie de la génération Maraudeurs du mariage des Potter... A leur fin.  
Disclaimer : Quasiment tous les personnages y zappartiennent à JK Rowling et pas à nous (Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut de Sirius ??? Y'a de l'abus), et pis même qu'on gagne pas d'argent, sauf si vous vous montrez très intelligents et que vous décidez de nous léguer tous vos biens... A vous de décider.

***

Chapitre 5

Celui qui n'avait jamais vu la mer

-Et là, on s'est assis à la table.

-Naaaaaaaan !

-Si. Et là, je leur ai parlé de Poudlard.

-Naaaaaaaaaan !

-Si. Et là, je leur ai parlé du Ministère.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Si. Et là, je leur ai parlé des Aurors.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Si. Et là, je leur ai fait des démonstrations.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Si. Et là, je leur ai pas parlé de Voldemort.

Un crissement retentit dans la salle à manger. Une cuillère venait de racler la porcelaine d'une assiette.

-Aaaah.

-Merci de ta coopération, Lily, dit Sirius en tirant la langue.

-Hum, fit James en se resservant distraitement un peu de lentilles mélangées à sa poire belle-Hélène, et euh… ça a réagi comment ?

Emily lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait « Si le « ça » désigne ma famille, tu es mort, Potter. ».

-Eh bien… Ma petite sœur veut se marier avec lui.

Remus se mit à ricaner.

-La pauvre.

Sirius poussa violemment son verre d'eau vers lui.

-_Pardon_, murmura-t-il d'une voix sèche et cruelle.

Remus sécha sa chemise d'un sort et haussa un sourcil lascif à son ami.

-Bon, on fait quoi cet été ? interrogea James brusquement en rompant l'échange.

-On accouche, mouhaha, répondit Sirius.

-Hinhin, insista Lily d'un ton blasé.

-Ce serait pas mieux déjà de savoir ce qu'on fait à Noël ? dit Peter d'un ton déboussolé.

-Ah, tu t'inclues dans le groupe, Pitou ? répliqua Sirius d'un sourire acide.

-Roh, t'es con, grogna Peter.

-Pas de gros mots, c'est mauvais pour l'enfant ! hurla quasiment Lily.

-Evans… heu, non, Potter, heu… _Lily_…, balbutia James en fermant les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer.

-Mon sucre d'orge, rajouta Sirius d'un ton ravi.

-Ma deux chevaux couleur crème, assura Remus.

-N'en rajoutez pas, vous, cracha James.

-Oui ? fit Lily d'un ton encourageant.

-Tu sais… A propos de Noël, heu…

Lily lui fit un sourire entendu et ouvrit grand ses yeux verts.

-Heu, comment te dire…

Lily lança un regard tendre à son ventre qu'elle enveloppa de ses mains fines.

-En fait…

Sirius toussa.

-Et bien y'a le nouveau Nimbus 500 qui vient de sortir et heu… je pensais que si jamais, au cas où, tu…

Lily poussa sa chaise avec violence, se leva de table et sortir à grands pas de la cuisine sous les yeux médusés de son époux.

-Mékekeujédi ? dit James en écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Sirius lui posa la main sur l'épaule et d'un air fraternellement désolé, murmura :

-Il y a certaines choses que je dois t'apprendre, Potter, tu es encore bien jeune…

-Je savais bien que c'était une folie de s'engager à vingt ans, murmura Remus d'un air de poète disparu. Nous avons tout le temps devant nous…

-Arrête tes bêtises, Remus, c'est sérieux ! protesta James, désesperé.

Emily riait doucement.

-Lup-lup, arrête de draguer toutes les jolies filles facilement impressionnables ! gronda Sirius d'un air menaçant.

-Je rigolais pas pour lui, je rigolais pour James ! s'offusqua Emily.

-Ah bah merci ! dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai pas compris, pourquoi elle est partie Lily ? questionna Peter.

Tout le monde poussa un long soupir.

-Pettigrow, quand un papa et un maman s'aiment très fort…

-Mais oui, je sais qu'elle est enceinte ! s'énerva Peter.

-Nom d'un dragon ! dit Sirius tapant des deux mains sur la table.

-JE VEUX ALLER A L'ÎLE DE JERSEY CET ETE ! hurla soudainement Remus, déclenchant un fou rire chez Emily.

-Mais vous voyez pas que Lily et moi on s'est gravement disputés et qu'on va divorcer et devoir se partager la garde de l'enfant avant même qu'il soit né ? paniqua James.

-Et ça y est, ça chiale encore, ronchonna Sirius.

-Black, tu es mon meilleur ami, ferme-la, supplia James.

-Heu… là, je crois que c'est sérieux, s'arrêta soudainement Emily.

-Mais nooooooon ! cria Sirius avec une voix d'ivrogne. Viens Jamesie, on va prendre l'air. Lup-lup, ne drague pas ma copine, merci.

-Mais heu… protesta vainement Remus d'un air dépité.

*

-Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

James noua nerveusement sa cravate, avant de la jeter à terre et de sortir une robe de sorcier du placard. Lily, assise dans le lit derrière lui, le fixait d'un œil inquiet.

-Je pense, oui. Ca m'étonnerait que le Ministère m'envoie un hibou express pour me dire que les nouvelles chaussettes de Dumbledore ont des pois verts.

-Tu fais attention à toi ?

-Je serai avec Sirius…

-Justement.

James leva un sourcil avec une moue soupçonneuse qui fit ricaner le miroir sans tain de son armoire.

-Tu lui reproches quoi à Sirius ?

Lily, le drap enroulé autour d'elle, s'approcha de lui et, déposant un baiser sur la joue, murmura simplement :

-Tu vas être en retard, James…

*

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le hall de marbre. Ils dépassèrent la statue des Races sans même y jeter un regard et accélérèrent encore leur foulée. James souffla et dépassa Sirius. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et dégaina sa baguette magique. Il se tourna vers James. « Chut… » murmura-t-il. James acquiesça doucement et entoura sa propre baguette de ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

-C'est lui, chuchota James.

-Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort...

Les deux sorciers restèrent immobiles un instant sans se regarder… puis se retournèrent vivement. 

-STUPEFIX ! hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le sorcier tomba à terre dans le couloir noir. Les deux apprentis Aurors s'avancèrent vers lui. 

Sirius se pencha, soupira et, sans plus de cérémonie, releva la cagoule noire. Aussitôt, les deux maraudeurs eurent un mouvement de répulsion.

-Hickman… Je peux pas le croire, murmura Sirius.

-Il a mangé chez nous dimanche dernier…

Ils se considérèrent tous deux pendant quelques instants. Sirius sortit à nouveau sa baguette.

-Y'a un truc pas normal...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dit James avec un regard outré.

-Non, je parle pas de ça… Pourquoi on a été prévenus ? Et pourquoi on est les seuls, surtout ?

James se mordit la lèvre.

-JOYEUSES PÂCQUES !

Les deux mages sursautèrent et James envoya un Expelliarmus à l'homme qui venait de surgir derrière lui. Un lapin en chocolat explosa sur le crâne d'Albus Dumbledore.

-J'avais pensé que ça vous détendrait, expliqua le vieux sorcier d'un ton d'excuse tout en sortant un œuf en chocolat blanc de sa poche.

Sirius pointa sa baguette vers le sorcier et la brandit sur le front de ce dernier.

-Si réellement vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, je vous présente toutes mes confuses, en revanche…

Il grogna et montra les dents.

-Le quatre février de l'an mille neuf cent soixante quinze, je vous ai pris en flagrant délit de trafic de Bierraubeurre et je vous ai laissé faire, dit Dumbledore. Cela vous convient-il ? Êtes-vous convaincu de mon identité ?

Sirius sourit et formula quand même :

-_Irrealitas_…

… Puis baissa sa garde, car les étincelles étaient bien bleues et non rouges.

James fixa le directeur de Poudlard avec une expression particulièrement assassine et articula :

-Nous sommes le dix-huit décembre. Enfin plus précisément le dix-neuf décembre, à cette heure-ci.

-C'est vrai, concéda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

James soupira et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

-Hum. J'étais chez moi, avec ma femme. Et je _dormais_. Que me vaut le plaisir de fêter Pâques un dix-neuf décembre, avec vous, à 2h35 du matin, après avoir stupéfixé un de mes collègues qui s'avère être un mangemort ?

-Vous êtes nerveux, Potter, prenez un chocogrenouille. Si vous avez la carte de Gollum le Fou Furieux, au passage, je peux vous l'échanger contre Ûrfast aux Cheveux de Feu.

Il lui lança la friandise avec un sourire bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. James reçut le chocolat en pleine poitrine sans ciller, un air qui semblait répéter : « J'hallucine ! » brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

-Hickman s'échappait. Heureusement que vous l'avez attrapé, déclara Dumbledore avec distraction.

-Supeeeer, affirma Sirius, le menton dans le poing. Et la famille, comment ça va ?

-Sirius, si vous rejoigniez Jacobs et Moons au département des Aurors ? Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de renfort. Si vous ne les trouvez pas, courez voir Croupton et Rockwood à la Conférence.

Sirius obéit immédiatement et disparut dans les couloirs. Dumbledore emprisonna Hickman d'un sort et le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

-Et de huit. Je l'ai envoyé quelque part dans un placard de Poudlard, je le chercherais après.

-Dans la salle sur dema… commença James, avant de s'absorber, rougissant, dans la consultation de ses ongles.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère que non, ce serait dangereux, remarqua-t-il d'un ton soucieux. Venez avec moi, James, demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton concerné.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le vieux mage. Celui-ci marchait déjà le long du couloir.

-Tout d'abord, félicitations, sourit Dumbledore.

-Merci, les nouvelles vont vite, s'embarrassa James.

-Particulièrement en ce qui vous concerne… et dans les deux camps.

La voix de Dumbledore se fit tendue.

-Tu réalises bien, James…

L'appelé tourna son visage vers le professeur.

-Tu réalises bien à quel point cet enfant sera porteur de longues malédictions, de missions, de secrets et de forces… Tu réalises bien que l'ennemi _attend_ cet enfant.

-C'est mal, alors ? demanda James brusquement.

-Non. Evidemment, non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est dangereux. Pour lui, pour vous, pour nous…

-Pour eux !

-Justement.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Il naîtra en juillet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Normalement…

Dumbledore soupira.

-J'ai fait passer des entretiens pour un nouveau professeur de Divination.

-C'est une très bonne idée, mais…

-Oui, je connais votre avis à propos de cette discipline. ET à propos de son ancien enseignant, je vous reconnais qu'Alfonse était plutôt… mauvais.

-Vous ne me tenez donc pas rigueur de mon absence de BUSE à cette matière ? grimaça James.

-Sans problèmes, sourit Dumbledore. La nouvelle s'appelle Sybille Trelawney…

-J'en suis ravi. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Mangemort ? D'un espion ?

-Certain.

-Disons que j'ai toujours eu une grande confiance en vos jugements. Mais…

-L'erreur est humaine, je sais. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que Sybille… enfin, que c'est rigoureusement _impossible_ qu'elle fasse partie de l'autre camp.

-Comment ? dit James, un sourcil levé.

-J'ai mes preuves, déclara Albus Dumbledore avec satisfaction.

-Et elle est… douée ?

Dumbledore joignit les mains.

-Hum. Si je connais ton avis sur la matière qu'elle va enseigner, tu connais également le mien. Cependant, oui, elle _est_ relativement douée. Du moins ce que j'en ai vu.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire qu'elle m'a fait une prédiction.

James eut un signe de la main un peu méprisant.

-Je veux dire, une vraie prédiction. Je sais que vous n'y croyez pas, vous me l'avez déjà suffisamment fait comprendre. Mais l'heure est grave, l'ennemi se fait de plus en plus menaçant, et il est temps de mettre nos principes de côté, d'être vigilants.

-Hm ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta et transperça James du regard.

-Comprends-moi, James. La magie de Voldemort devrait te convaincre de la puissance et de la complexité de bien d'autres sorcelleries.

-La complexité d'un sachet de thé ? railla James.

-La complexité des âmes, des voix, et de la magie pure. Vous n'aviez pas été envoyé au Département des Mystères ?

-Avec tous ces combats, peu importent nos affectations. Quant à nos stages…

-Je croirais que le professeur de Elbow vous a inculqué les principes de magie pour rien ! Tu n'es plus un sorcier de premier cycle, ni même de deuxième ! Et dans ta position, vu ta propre aura, tu devrais savoir que la sorcellerie n'est pas un mouvement de baguette accompagné d'une formule ! Mr. Potter, je ne vous ai pas réveillé en pleine nuit pour vous informer de mon achat de nouvelles chaussettes à pois verts !

Il y eut un silence…

-Enfin si ça vous intéresse, je connais un magasin dans le vieux Londres qui fabrique et vend artisanalement des chaussettes depuis l'Antiquité. Il y a un authentique modèle en peau de Yack séchée venue de la Cordillère des Andes…

-Intéressant. Peut-on en venir au fait, je vous prie ? tenta James, un peu sèchement.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Notre amie Sybille m'a fait comprendre TRES explicitement qu'un garçon né en juillet…

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Dumbledore, je n'ai que faire des prédictions d'une vieille buveuse de thé ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait tomber sur nous ? On ne sait d'ailleurs même pas si cet enfant sera un garçon ! Il y a des tas d'enfants qui naissent en juillet chaque année ! On ne sait pas non plus si la grossesse se passera bien ! Est-ce là votre plaisir, Dumbledore, depuis deux ans, de me casser mon bonheur chaque fois qu'il fait un pas timide dans mon foyer ?

-James.

-Quoi ? s'écria James.

-Je suis sérieux. Le risque est plus que présent. Et je crois qu'il est toujours préférable pour un enfant de grandir dans une famille saine… Et si c'est la sienne, c'est encore mieux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire où il faut que je sois plus explicite ?

-Lily et moi nous en sortirons.

-Et lui ?

*

Sirius poussa la porte grise et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient voilées. Il fit un pas, sa baguette s'enfonçant dans sa paume un peu plus à chaque seconde. Un gémissement… Ne pas appeler, surtout pas. Ne pas utiliser le Lumos… Attendre… Avancer d'un pas silencieux…

-Black…

… Jacobs. Non, la voix de Jacobs.

-Black, c'est Jacobs, le numéro… le numéro quarante-deux…

Peut-être Jacobs.

-_Irrealitas_.

Les étincelles étaient bleues.

-_Lumos_ !

-T'es le seul à parvenir au sort d'irréalité… Bravo...

Lumière. Jacobs, poitrine en sang, gisant sur les carreaux noirs… Sombre sur sombre.

-Merde.

Sirus s'accroupit immédiatement à côté de l'Auror et, le regard soucieux, entreprit de sortir des onguents de son sac.

-Laisse tomber… c'est pas grave.

Sirius grimaça.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, tu saignes beaucoup… Ah, voilà.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte grise qu'il venait de trouver dans son sac, releva le pull de Jacobs et entreprit de lui étaler la pommade sur la poitrine.

Aussitôt, la crème prit une teinte bleuâtre et un bruit effervescent résonna dans la pièce.

-Merde.

-C'est pas grave, Black… Je sais que c'est pas ta faute.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, répéta Sirius entre ses dents serrées.

Jacobs ferma les yeux.

-Tu t'y prends mal pour remonter le moral des blessés… Ma femme serait là, elle me dirait que tout va bien, que je dois pas m'inquiéter et que j'ai quasiment rien… Une égratignure, quoi…

-Te fatigue pas, parle pas.

-Ca, par contre, elle le dirait. Pour me faire comprendre que c'est pas une égratignure…

Sirius se pencha sur l'onguent. Qu'il devienne blanc et brillant… Il aurait réussi ses soins.

-Si t'avais un peu moins passé les cours de soins à mater le décolleté de ta voisine de devant…

Jacobs ricana et un filet de sang descendit le long de son menton.

-Elle était jolie, hein, Adrians ?

-Mh.

-T'en fais pas, Black, je vais pas crever dans tes bras, t'es pas confortable… Je préférerais mon lit, sans vouloir t'offusquer... Ma mère elle me disait toujours qu'on a la mort qu'on mérite… Moi je disais que je voulais mourir au sommet d'une montagne, et elle se foutait de moi…

La crème prit une teinte noire et éclata dans des bulles poisseuses. Sirius devint pâle.

-J'avais parié, Black...Tu me dois… on va dire dix gallions… Dommage si tu voulais emmener Adrians à la mer…

-C'aurait pas été Adrians, répliqua Sirius tout en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

Il devait trouver son manuel de soins… A tout prix.

-Toute façon t'as pas les dix gallions, hein ?

La main toujours dans sa sacoche, sans relever la tête, Sirius répondit :

-Beuh, te moque pas.. J'ai au moins trois ou quatre gallions sur moi.

-Ca fera l'affaire… En théorie je fais pas crédit, mais je peux faire une exception…

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas son manuel.

-T'as toujours été aussi bordélique ?

-Toujours, c'est un principe.

-T'aurais pas pu penser que d'autres en feraient les frais… ? dit Jacobs en tentant de rire.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Jacobs eut un hoquet effrayant et se mit à cracher… Il eut un soubresaut et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son torse s'affaissa et ni ses lèvres ni ses narines ne bougèrent. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol et passa ses doigts sur son front, entre ses deux yeux. Puis il replongea la main dans son sac. Il se pencha vers Jacobs et glissa dans la poche de son jean ses trois gallions.

*

-Black ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de Jacobs ? s'exclama Croupton en voyant l'Auror apparaître dans son bureau.

Sirius le jaugea d'un regard vide. Croupton, assis à son bureau sur lequel était posé sa baguette, étudiait des plans des souterrains du ministère. Fudge contemplait un plan de métro londonien… Leurs costumes impeccablement repassés, sur lesquels le moindre faux plis aurait fait figure de pêché capital offraient un violent contraste avec la robe de Sirius tâchée de sang, froissée et sale.

-Ta gueule.

Silence.

-Alors… Ils pourraient descendre à Regents Park…

-Je vous demande pardon, Black ? rétorqua Croupton d'une voix faussement aimable.

-William est mort.

-Qui ? dit Croupton.

-Jacobs. William Jacobs est mort.

Croupton fronça les sourcils.

-Nous ne sommes donc plus que dix ici…, dit-il en écrasant distraitement un moustique qui voletait autour de sa lampe.

Sirius lui lança un regard absent.

-Hickman est pris.

-Bravo. Les pertes en valaient la peine.

-Certainement, dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un apprenti Auror, Black, déclara Croupton d'un ton menaçant. Ceci est un avertissement. Je sais que certains vous permettent tout… Votre « charisme », je crois, séduit énormément de gens, cependant…

Il pointa sa baguette sur un point de rencontre des souterrains et y mit feu.

Sirius rétorqua d'une voix égale :

-Je viens de vous annoncer la mort de William Jacobs. Les Mangemorts ont à moitié investi nos rangs. Nous découvrons chaque jour de nouveaux traîtres qui occupent les postes importants de cet institut qu'est le Ministère. Voldemort a…

-SILENCE ! N'oubliez pas où vous êtes Black ! Le déclin qui s'annonce ne vous garde pas de respecter vos supérieurs.

-Les Mangemorts tuent et ravagent tout sur leur passage, et votre seule fierté est d'engueuler un apprenti Auror à la langue trop pendue ! On m'avait pourtant dit que vous vous flattiez d'avoir le bras long…

-Au prochain mot, Black, vous pourriez vivement le regretter, je vous préviens.

Croupton était pâle de colère et d'orgueil. Fudge rangea soigneusement son plan de métro et lança un regard interrogateur à Croupton.

-A votre avis, où sont-ils ?

-Quelque part près du couloir de la Presse sorcière… Johnson nous attend certainement là-bas.

Fudge acquiesça et s'approcha de la porte. Croupton le suivit et glissa à Sirius juste avant de franchir l'encadrement :

-Restez à votre place une bonne fois pour toutes, Black. Pensez à d'autres personnes qu'à vous-même.

*

-_Avada__ Kedavra !_

Sirius se projeta contre la porte et évita le sort d'extrême justesse.

-_Stupéfix__ !_ hurla-t-il.

Le Mangemort reçut le sort qui le traversa avec une puissance surprenante et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Sirius donna un coup de poing à la sorcière en sang qui venait de se jeter sur lui avec un véritable cri de harpie. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement à ses pieds avec un râle de douleur. Profitant d'un très court instant de répit, il risqua un œil autour de lui. James était en plein combat avec un mangemort particulièrement agile qui évitait aisément toutes les attaques. Mais son repos fut de courte durée, puisqu'un instant plus tard, faisant volte-face, il se retrouvait face à un nouveau mage. Il sentait presque son souffle glacé sous sa cagoule. Le sorcier noir sauta sur lui avec violence et enfonça profondément sa baguette contre sa tempe. Sirius tenta de relever la sienne mais le Mangemort tenait son poignet avec force. Tellement de force que Sirius lâcha son instrument. L'instant d'après, il sentit sa panique se résoudre avec une tempête qui lui prit esprit, cœur et corps. Il n'était plus rien face à ce fou. Il laissa échapper un râle de colère et se releva avec tant de vigueur qu'ils se mirent à rouler sur quelques mètres. Là, il lui arracha sa cagoule avec un geste de rage et s'immobilisa.

-Bonjour Sirius, ça faisait longtemps.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et tenta de garder son calme.

-Ca y est, c'est l'apothéose, t'as finalement réussi à te faire engager.

Il se retrouvait face à son reflet. Un être quasiment identique, à quelques différences près… Son nez était un peu plus long, ses sourcils plus arqués, et ses joues un peu plus rouges… Il connaissait ce visage par cœur,  pour l'avoir tant haï, tant contemplé en essayant de refouler la colère qui montait en lui.

-Me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas… Père et Mère ont été ravis. Un de leurs deux enfants a réussi, c'est toujours ça… Tu leur as causé tant de chagrin, tu le sais ?

-Qu'est-ce que doit être la tristesse pour des gens sans cœurs ? dit Sirius avec un rire sans joie. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que je te fais ? Je te tue ou pas ?

-Tu veux dire : _je te_ tue ou pas ?

Sirius serra les dents et se remit debout. Son adversaire fit de même à cet instant.

-Mort rapide, cher frère ? Privilégié, tu ne souffriras même pas, promit Regulus. _Avada__ Kedavra !_

-_Protego__ !_

Sirius fit reculer le jet de magie verte qui s'en prit à une porte en chaîne cédant sous la puissance et se brisant en cent morceaux de bois.

-Le maître a sonné la disparition ! avertit d'une voix forte une femme encagoulée.

Tous les Mangemorts remontèrent leurs manches et touchèrent leur marque sale et noire… et disparurent comme si ils avaient revêtu une gigantesque cape d'invisibilité.

-C'est leur dernière invention, ça ! cracha Johnson.

-Mr. Croupton est blessé ! rugit Fudge, affolé. 

Tous les Aurors se replièrent alors vers le sorcier allongé à terre. Croupton, plus pâle que jamais, murmurait vaguement des mots sans suite, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-Faites quelque chose ! s'emporta Fudge.

Johnson considéra les autres d'un œil inquiet.

-Mais réagissez bon sang ! NOM D'UN DRAGON ! VOUS ETES INCAPABLES ?

James s'approcha de lui et lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête. Le sorcier tomba par terre, assommé net.

-Voilà qui devrait nous empêcher de nous disperser.

-Brillant, Potter.

-On ferait mieux de s'occuper de Croupton…

Sirius, toujours sous le choc de sa confrontation avec son frère, s'approcha néanmoins de Croupton. Avec des gestes qui lui rappelaient douloureusement ceux avec lesquels il avait tenté de sauver Jacobs, il sortit un onguent de son sac, qu'il appliqua sur le visage du mage.

-Ils l'ont sérieusement arrangé…

Il replongea dans sa besace, à la recherche d'une autre pommade. Sa main rencontra un objet rectangulaire, d'épaisseur moyenne, et solide. Il pâlit et le sortit avec des gestes lents.

_« Sortilèges et techniques de soins de combat. »_

Les lettres brillantes du titre frappèrent ses yeux avec violence. Il s'immobilisa, le visage plein d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Black ? s'écria Johnson en lui arrachant le manuel des mains.

Il ne parvint pas à réagir et son regard suivit les pas précipités du sorcier, avec une sorte de torpeur égale.

Les autres Aurors approuvèrent d'un sourire nerveux l'arrivée de l'ouvrage et entreprirent immédiatement de bander les bras sanguinolents de Croupton, avec des gestes à la fois fébriles et appliqués.

James avait posé ses deux mains autour de la tête du blessé, et murmurait des incantations. Une douce lumière bleutée apparut au creux de ses paumes. Sirius, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement, le fixait avec un regard éteint.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît, viens m'aider !

Il ne répondit rien, et se leva comme un automate.

Il passa les restes de la grande porte qui avait volé en éclat, malgré les cris de Cornedrue qui retentissaient et se perdaient en une multitude d'échos derrière lui.

-Black ! Reviens ! Black, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Derrière lui, des éclairs de magie de soin volaient, les uns après les autres. Il y avait des cris de désespoir. De la peur, aussi.

Et derrière lui, il y avait Jacobs mort.

Derrière lui, il y avait le manuel.

Le manuel.

Jacobs.

***

Spero : Salutations ! Bonne année !

Patronum : Ce à quoi je rajouterais une bonne santé… (Cuvez bien votre champagne, petits gloutons.) Bon, un nouveau chapitre un peu différent des autres…

Spero : Hum, commencent les nouvelles péripéties… C'était prévu. On alternera désormais passages hystèrico-incompréhensibles et passages dramatico-sombres. Le prochain chapitre mélangera les deux normalement… j'ai bien dit normalement.

Patronum : Voui voui voui, normalement, mais avec nous, la normalité ça paraît difficile, quand même.

Spero : En tout cas, merci à nos quelques lecteurs –peu nombreux mais qui s'accrochent – merci beaucoup à vous ! Et comme dirait Wataru Yoshizumi dans ses Freetalks : Portez-vous bien et merci infiniment de nous avoir lu durant cette année, que janvier ne vous enlève aucune envie de lecture, etc, etc, etc, bien à vous, blablabla, merci, et tout ce qui va avec, mais contrairement à elle, on le dit le plus sincèrement du monde ^_^

Patronum : Au vu de cette petite tirade, vous pouvez aisément deviner que les débilités les plus débiles de la fic viennent de notre amie Spero… Je tiens tout de même à préciser que Croupton qui écrase le moustique alors qu'il parle à Sirius, c'est copyright moi, histoire de vengeance personnelle. Veuillez me pardonner.

Spero : En effet, ici, à Paris, on a des moustiques en fin de décembre. Je trouve ça absolument immonde et contre-nature. On n'a pas à les supporter l'hiver en plus de l'été ! é_è

Patronum : Enfin voilà, quoi. Que dire sur ce chapitre ?  (en admettant qu'on nous lise, lol) Eh bien, vous vous doutez que Sirius va passer par une petite période de troubles… Parce que bon, il a quand même bien souffert, là, et c'est pas fini. (*Grand sourire sadique*) Ah oui, aussi, le titre du chapitre vient d'un bouquin de… Le Clézio, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre. En fait, c'est trop galère à chaque fois pour le titre du chapitre. On se met devant la bibliothèque et on regarde tous les titres, jusqu'à en trouver un sympa… C'est dur la vie d'auteur !

Spero : Et c'est là qu'on remercie sa mère d'être prof de français et d'avoir arrangé sa bibliothèque juste devant la chambre de sa fille cadette… En tout cas, pour poursuivre dans les idées de Patronum, attendez-vous à ce que nos personnages souffrent. On a eu plein d'idées épouvantables, une véritable apocalypse. Vivement ! *se frotte les mains comme une mouche*

Patronum : …Tout en admettant que les mouches n'ont pas de mains Hm. Vous pouvez savoir ce qui va se passer en nous envoyant une promesse de don à spero_patronum@hotmail.com ! Comme quoi on a un cœur, quand même.

Spero : Par contre, pour ce qui est de la cervelle, on repassera. («Baka nous ! ») Bon, là, on aimerait bien répondre aux reviews mais mon ordi refuse de nous connecter, et Wanadoo aussi ! Normal, pour un premier janvier, mais bon quand même.

Patronum : Je vais écrire au procureur de la république pour qu'il supprime le premier janvier. J'y crois à mort.

Spero : On a eu une grande discussion philosophique hier. Le premier de l'an n'a aucun sens. D'abord parce que tout est décalé vu que Noël devrait être situé en novembre, ensuite parce que des études ont prouvé qu'en fait on a tout calculé avec quatre ans d'avance. Donc, si vous nous suivez, cette année, c'était l'an 2000, on aurait du avoir plein de bugs… Et moi, je devrais être née en 1986 !

Patronum : Et moi en 1984 ! Y'a des ces trucs dingues, quand même. Orwell le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il a écrit ce bouquin. (Oui bon hein)

Spero : Hum, passons ê_ê  Enfin, pour les bugs on est pas loin. Heu, revenons à vous. On se souvient de quelques uns de nos reviewers : Lexyann (pardon pour l'orthographe é_è), ShiniaMarina (j'attends la suite de Couleuvre ^_^), Silver (comme d'hab ^_^)… Heu… Aranel, je sais qu'elle nous lit mais a-t-elle posté un review ? (Oo) Ainsi que Plume, enfin Delphine dans la vraie vie si elle se reconnaît pas, pareil… a-t-elle posté un review ?

Patronum : Diantre, quelle mémoire ! (Ordi pourri.)

Spero : Mouhahaha (©Patronum), c'est ça que de vérifier chaque jour si on a pas de nouveaux reviews. Au passage, je tiens à avertir tout le monde : n'allez pas voir vos horoscopes de l'année 2004 sur MSN, c'est immonde et vraiment déprimant. Même pas drôle.

Patronum : Ils ont une conception particulière de la vie affective des gens (comprenez par là que je suis profondément vexée.). Pff.

Spero : Moi j'ai toujours droit à « Pas d'aventures et trop de sérieux, vide total, repassez plus tard. Mais surtout, voyez la vie du bon côté ! » Ben tiens ! C'est pas parce que je suis Capricorne (quoi ? qui a dit que le Capricorne était par nature froid, sérieux, grave et égoïste ?)… Bon, bref. On se rend compte qu'on fait que raconter notre vie O.ô Alors on va vous laisser ^_^

Patronum : See you au prochain chapitre avec des réponses aux reviews cette fois !


End file.
